Acmetropolis 3: The Return Revised Version
by furrball
Summary: The HOP Force gets another member: Black Velvet. And she's not the only one returning... Rated T because 3 into 2 won't go. Huh? HOP ForcexLoonaticsxZadaviaxOphiucus SamxOC.


Acmetropolis 3: "The Return" by furrball

---

Chapter One: "Prologue: 2772…"

On one of those beautiful days on the city/planet of Acmetropolis, a young woman was sunning herself on a hover raft in the middle of Acmetropolis Bay; the epitome of an absolutely normal activity… which was shortly to become the last normal thing she would ever do.

She turned over on her back, yawned and stretched, and almost lazily, looked up at the sky. Then she did a double take. "What the heck is _this?_" she asked, panic starting to creep into her voice. She quickly tore off her sunglasses and looked again; but there was no mistake.

It was a meteor, and it was not only headed for the middle of Acmetropolis Bay… it was heading straight for _her. _Quickly she reached for the controls on her raft, and gulped when she discovered that it wasn't working. She cursed herself for not bringing a pair of oars.

At that moment, not even the unusual fact that the meteor seemed to be slowing its descent interested her. She was cognizant of only one thing: in a few seconds, she was literally going to be 'dead in the water'.

As it happened, the meteor missed her and her raft by mere feet.

As it also happened, it no longer mattered. She was still close enough to the point of impact. Panic stricken and unable to move, she made what was the biggest mistake of her life. Instead of diving into the water (which probably wouldn't have saved her, anyway), she sat glued to the spot… and looked…

The noise created by the meteor's impact drowned out her screams, which doubled in intensity as she felt the radiation burning her skin. She had never known that much pain in her life, or imagined that it even _existed_. Before she mercifully lapsed into unconsciousness and sank beneath the waves, she wished only to die.

She didn't even feel a large remnant of her shattered hover raft, propelled by the force of the meteor's impact, slice through her right arm, cleanly severing it.

That she was eventually rescued, and still alive, was seen as a miracle… to everyone _except_ her. In a sense, though, she got her wish: the young woman she _was_ died that day. Eventually, the physical pain would go away; but the reminders – her seared black skin, her scarred eyes, her disfigurement, and her bitterness – would _always_ be with her…

Or so she _thought_…

---

Two years later (2774)…

Some weeks had passed since the Loonatics teamed up with their former adversaries Massive, Mastermind, Weather Vane and Sypher (now officially known as "The H.O.P. Force (Heroes On Parole)", an acronym arrived at by Weather Vane in a moment of whimsy, with inspiration from Danger Duck) – twice, yet; the first time, to defeat an invasion from the Selzerians, and the second time, to locate and disarm the dreaded Doomsday Bomb. The Loonatics generously made sure that their unexpected allies received equal credit for saving Acmetropolis, and the foursome were still trying to get accustomed to their new public roles as heroes. Of course, it came as no surprise that Drake Sypher relished the opportunity.

True, their new career did come with a secret restriction attached; if one of them reverted to their former criminal behavior, then all four of them would find themselves right back in Acmetropolis Galactic Prison. It was a restriction that even the Loonatics couldn't imagine having to deal with. Needless to say, it meant that the foursome would always have to look out for each other, while never really being sure they could be trusted. To say that it made for a chancy existence, at best, was an understatement.

At the present time, in the middle of Acmetropolis, in the medical bay of the Loonatics HQ, Tech E. Coyote was too busy to be concerned with any of that. He was putting the final preps in place for his latest experiment. For some time – almost since the formation of the Loonatics, in fact – he had wondered about his own unique powers. The question he had repeatedly asked himself was, if he could isolate and synthesize that property in his blood that enabled him to regenerate, could it be used to help others? It was risky, of course, and it might not work, but then, that's what science was all about, experimentation and risk. Finally, all was in readiness.

It was only by the merest chance that the perfect patient (Tech wasn't really fond of the term 'guinea pig') had been found just a couple of days earlier.

Sad as it was to contemplate, some things still had not changed through the centuries; and wannabe toughs who enjoyed kicking and beating the stuffing out of those weaker than themselves merely for sport or loose change was one of them, which is exactly what the Loonatics, Zadavia and Massive discovered when they were doing 'routine maintenance', as Tech called it.

"Routine, shmoutine," Duck griped (as usual). "It's still sewer duty to me."

"Call it whatever you like, Duck," Zadavia admonished him. "As your experience with Stomper proved, you, better than anyone, should know not _all_ crime happens at ground level."

"_I'll_ second that," Tech added.

Just then, Lexi raised her head with a start. "Hold on, guys, we got action straight ahead."

"Time to boogie, team," Ace said quietly. "Let's see if we can take 'em by surprise." The group made their way around the corner and was aghast at the sight before them.

Three punks were kicking the stuffing out of some poor unfortunate who they'd found. What made it even worse was the victim was female. "Whoa, cool night vision shades," one of them grinned, pocketing them in his jacket.

Their victim, however, was _not_ going to give up without a fight. True, she was in no shape to deal with them the way she would have liked, but she could _still _give them a taste of punishment. Weakly sweeping her left arm, she sent one of the punks slamming into the wall by sheer force alone without even touching him. "You… just don't know… who you're dealing with…" she gasped before collapsing.

"Duck, if _that_ isn't your cue, I don't know _what_ is," Massive grimaced.

"On it," he muttered, quacking himself in the midst of the action, much to the surprise of the punks. "You heard the lady, you don't know who you're dealing with, and who you're dealing with right _now_ is…"

"_Danger Duck!_" they exclaimed, advancing on him, clubs and brass knuckles at the ready.

"Um, okay, so you _do_ know who you're dealing with…" he muttered, playing the coward to perfection, shuffling his feet nervously with his hands behind his back.

"Any last words, Danger Dork?" one of them asked.

"Just four… _EAT HOT JUSTICE, SCUM!!!_" he yelled, suddenly flinging 'eggs' at the trio with deadly accuracy.

"Yep, that's four, all right," Lexi smirked.

"Hey, he's learned how to count!" Massive smiled back.

"That's the Dork… er, Duck we all know and love," Ace grinned. "Let's help him out. _Loonatics, attack!_" Which they did.

Even Zadavia threw herself into the fray with wild abandon. "Didn't your mothers ever teach you it's not polite to attack women?" she growled, as she blasted the trio into each other – whether it was out of outrage or sheer fun, nobody knew.

"Hey, I'm still wondering if their mothers had any children that _lived_," Duck grinned, quacking and egging as if he were enjoying this. Truth is, he was.

Finally, the trio had had enough and chose the wiser course, turning tail and running. "We'll be back!" they yelled. Unfortunately, they didn't bother to look in front of them. That's when they saw them.

Slam and Massive.

Slam growled something unintelligible, but from the menacing look on his face and the purple glowing in his eyes, he didn't need a translator. The trio gulped, turned tail and ran the other way, only to find their escape route blocked again.

Tech.

He smiled briefly, and then fired his Gluco-Gel 9000™ at them, encasing the three creeps in a porous prison which would hold them until the police came for them, which didn't take long, thanks to Rev alerting them.

"Good job, everyone," Zadavia declared. "You really outdid yourself, Duck!"

"Yeah, well, you swing a pretty mean punch there yourself, boss lady!" the waterfowl grinned. The congratulations were quickly forgotten, however, in the painful moans of the victim. "We'd better see how _she's_ doing."

"You're right, Duck," Zadavia agreed. The group ran towards the woman and gasped as recognition set in.

"Is that… it _can't_ be!" Ace declared.

"It _can_, Chief," Tech muttered. "It's Black Velvet… or what's left of her…" He knelt down by their one-time foe. "Velvet?"

"Who… who's there?" she whispered.

"It's us… the Loonatics… what happened?"

"I… I don't remember… you should have let them finish me off…"

Zadavia knelt beside her. "Sorry, but they took an oath to protect _everybody_."

"Even… even _me?_"

"Yeah, kinda hard to believe, isn't it?" Ace grinned. "Oh, that's Zadavia."

"Forget the introductions. We should get her to the hospital," Massive advised them.

"Don't… don't bother… they couldn't… help me, anyway…"

"Well then, you're lucky _we_ showed up," Tech said. "Rev, get the…" The road runner was gone and back before he even finished. "Um, yeah. Thanks."

Velvet could only hear Tech opening a container. "What…?"

"We're going to have to bandage your eyes for a while, Velvet… at least till we get you to headquarters, okay?" The villainess nodded tentatively. "Okay, just hold still," the coyote said, gently placing two thick gauze pads over her closed eyes, and then wrapping a gauze bandage around them.

As he did that, the others could only reflect on the irony of the situation. True, as Zadavia had said, they _did_ take an oath to protect everybody, and that meant the bad as well as the good, even if they sometimes felt the bad didn't deserve it; but when a human life was in peril, words like good and bad were often just that. Words. And who knew? Maybe the little kindness they showed someone like Black Velvet just might be the spark needed to turn her life around.

Heaven only knows, there were worse things…

---

Chapter Two: "Welcome Back To The World…"

---

Black Velvet.

Ever since her blimp exploded, no sign of her had ever been found, and it was assumed that she'd perished along with her shadow warriors. Imagine the Loonatics' surprise when it turned out she'd escaped, only to be living (if you could call it living) in the underground sewer system of Acmetropolis. She wasn't exactly a shell of her former self, if that was even possible; she just hadn't eaten in days, and she was all the weaker for it. Lying on the gurney, with her mechanical right arm removed, she looked even less like the villainess who'd once planned to plunge Acmetropolis into permanent darkness. Of course, she didn't ask for what the meteor did to her any more than the others who'd been affected by it that day in 2772, and that included the Loonatics.

She didn't ask for the pummeling she'd received from those street punks, either.

It was now a full two days after they had found her. Tech had closely been monitoring her vital signs while administering an IV of nutrients to build her system back up, because it didn't really make sense to attempt to cure her if she wasn't strong enough. Now, it was time.

Tech nodded to Rev, which was his signal to start the new IV, which contained the synthesized regeneration gene in a mild saline solution. They watched it till the last fluorescent green drop went through the tube. Tech nodded to Rev again, and he shut it off. "What do we do now, Tech?" Rev's voice was barely a whisper as he pulled out the needle and prepared to apply the bandage.

"We watch and wait." They wouldn't have long. Before their eyes, the puncture wound from the IV glowed green and healed itself, and the blackened skin Velvet suffered as a result of the radiation burn slowly began to change to a light brown, while a faint green glow could briefly be seen coming from behind her eye pads. Even more astounding, her right arm, bathed in that same fluorescent green, regenerated itself completely.

"Hey, we did it!" Rev whispered excitedly.

"Not just yet, pal," Tech cautioned him. "There's one more thing. Dim the lights." Rev zipped to the wall and almost imperceptibly turned down the lights. "Okay. Cross your feathers." Tech bent down and addressed his patient. "Velvet? Can you hear me?"

"Wh-where am I?" she half-whispered. "Do I know you?"

"It's me, Tech, remember? You're in the medical bay of our headquarters. You were in rough shape when we found you."

"You… you found me?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, you were barely alive."

"Oh, yes… I remember now… Where… where are my goggles?" she asked, instinctively feeling her face, touching the wrapping with both hands… and _that's_ when it hit her. "_No_… It… it _can't_ be!" she gasped in shock.

"Yes it can, Velvet. Your arm's grown back, and that isn't all. I'm going to need you to shut your eyes for a moment while I remove the bandages, all right? And don't open them until I tell you to."

"O… okay…" she answered, unsure about any of this. If her arm had grown back, what else had happened to her? Carefully, Tech cut away the gauze and peeled it away, then removed the eye pads.

"All right, Velvet, the lights are down low, so it's safe for you to open your eyes when I tell you to. We'll bring the light up gradually as you become accustomed to it…"

"But… but Tech… the light…" she protested.

The coyote reassured her softly, "Don't worry about that… now… open your eyes."

Velvet hesitatingly did as she was told. Slowly, she gave her eyes time to focus, and nodded to Tech, who likewise nodded to Rev. Gradually, they kept this up until the room was fully lit. They had to stop a couple of times while Velvet broke down in tears as she was able to see what had happened to her. Finally, she couldn't wait. "Tech… do you have a mirror?"

"Right here," he smiled, handing one to her. "Welcome back to the world, Velvet."

Almost forcing herself to do so, she looked in the mirror, and could not believe it. The radiation burns, the scarred eyes, the mechanical arm… they were like some nightmare from the recent past, and she was only now waking up. "I… I'm normal!" she exclaimed, breaking down in tears again.

"Hey,-if-I-were-a-human,-I'd-say-you're-beautiful!" Rev smiled.

"Tech… why? After all I did to you… _why?_" Velvet sobbed, gratefully hugging the coyote.

"Call it a failing in me," he grinned, as Ace poked his head in.

"Oops! Don't let me interrupt nothin', doc!" the bunny grinned, and started to leave.

"Smart aleck," Tech grumbled. "Get back in here!" Velvet allowed herself a brief giggle.

"So, how'd it go, Tech?"

"See for yourself, Chief." Ace and the other Loonatics entered the room, not believing the results.

"Amazing!" Duck said. "I mean, we've gotten used to Tech doing this all the time, but _this_ is incredible!"

"Hey, you clean up nice, lady!" Lexi laughed.

"Thanks!" Velvet replied, still wiping away tears. Slam attempted a wolf-whistle. "I'll accept that," Velvet smiled, as Zadavia entered the room. "You must be Zadavia."

"Ms. Velvet Christina Williams, I presume?"

"It… it's been a long time since anybody called me that… guess I'll have to get used to that again as well… thank you, Tech…" Velvet then took a deep breath. "Loonatics, Zadavia, I'll never be able to repay you for this, and I'm pretty sure I still have some heavy prison time coming, but please consider me at your service."

"You mean that?" Ace asked.

"Anything at all, Ace. It's the least I can do."

"Well, there is somethin', now that you mention it."

"Yes?"

"Get dressed, would ya? And then join us for dinner."

"I'd be honored…"

"One moment, Ms. Williams," Tech said. "Before you join us, there's one more thing I have to check."

"If you must…" With that, Tech took a sterilized pin and pricked her left index finger. "OW! Hey, what was the idea?"

"Just checking…" Tech said, as her wound healed itself. "Hm. Hadn't counted on that."

Velvet looked at her finger in astonishment. "Holy caramba!"

---

It took a while for Velvet to get dressed, mainly because the outfit they'd found her in was basically tatters by now, so Lexi and Zadavia went shopping for her and brought her some hip looking outfits, plus a more elegant evening gown. "Hey, for a bunny, you sure know how to shop!" Velvet laughed as she tried on the gown.

"Thanks; it's what I live for!"

"Oh, so saving Acmetropolis was just a hobby with you?" Zadavia smirked.

"Very funny. Well, let's go… where are we going?"

"To see an old friend of mine," Zadavia replied.

"I'll bet I know 'Hu'," Lexi punned. Eventually, the Loonatics and company arrived at the estate of Dr. Hu.

"So, Velvet, have you any ideas on how you'd like to help us?" Zadavia asked as she rang the doorbell.

"Let me eat, first. I think better when I'm not starving," Velvet smiled. "Anyway, it's probably a big task, helping to save Acmetropolis."

"Um, actually, Velvet, that's not our exclusive job anymore. You could say it's been outsourced," Ace said as the door opened. "Hi, Paula, are we early?"

"Hi, Ace! A few minutes, yeah…" she replied. Paula was dressed in a sea green halter top, flared pants and jacket that seemed to offset her blue skin. "So, who's your friend?"

"Paula Hayes, may I present Ms. Velvet Williams," Tech said by way of introduction.

"The once and former 'Black Velvet'," Velvet added cautiously.

Paula looked stunned. "NO! That was… I mean… WHOA!… who's your outfitter?"

Velvet turned to Tech and giggled, "I come back from oblivion and the first thing she wants to know is where I get my clothes?"

"Hurry up, will ya, we're freezin' out here," grumbled Danger Duck.

"Oh, sorry, my dumb," Paula said. "Come in, please!"

As the group entered, Velvet noted, "This is a nice place you have here, Paula."

"Actually, Velvet, we're only houseguests," she shrugged, as the group entered the living room to be greeted by the sight of the other three H.O.P. Forcers squabbling amongst themselves. Paula placed her fingers to her lips and let out a loud whistle that got their attention. "Hey, guys, save it for later, okay? We have company!" The other three sat perfectly rigid. "You are allowed to breathe, you know," Paula giggled, before turning her attention once more to Velvet. "Velvet, may I present Gordon Paine, Mallory Casey and Drake Sypher, otherwise known as Massive, Mastermind and… well… Sypher. Guys, this is Velvet Williams, formerly known as 'Black Velvet'," she added to their mutual disbelief.

"Black Velvet?" Mallory asked. "Didn't you try to plunge Acmetropolis into permanent darkness a couple of years ago?"

"That was a long time ago, Mallory," Velvet said. "Another mistake for which I paid dearly, I'm afraid. Not as much as my first one, but a mistake anyway," she sighed, as Dr. Hu joined the group.

"Ah, Zadavia, Loonatics, so glad you could come," he said. "And I see you've brought company."

"Hey, anywhere there's food," Ace smiled, "Which reminds me, Slam, leave some for the rest of us, okay, Doc?"

Slam sighed, grumbled a bit, and finally said, "Okay."

"Good boy."

The doctor approached the newest member of the entourage in astonishment. "Ms. Williams, I believe? My, you certainly have changed, for the better, if I may say so… oh, forgive me, where are my manners? I am Dr. Sakamoto Hu…"

"Oh yes, I've heard of you. You're practically a 28th century Renaissance man, aren't you?"

"Please, Ms. Williams, I prefer to think of myself as the humble genius son of poor Japanese quillionaires," he laughed.

"And on top of that, he's modest," Mastermind chortled.

"Yes… your recovery is most astounding, Ms. Williams… or should I call you Velvet?"

"Velvet will be just fine, Doctor. Now, I guess the 64 quasarlinium dollar question is…"

"That's right; you have been out of the loop for a while, haven't you? Well, please be seated and I shall endeavor to explain…"

---

Chapter 3: "There'll be some changes made…"

---

"…so there you have it, Velvet," Paula smiled, wrapping up the explanation. "One day, villains; the next, heroes. I'm still trying to deal with it myself, but hey, I can get used to it."

"I see," Velvet replied. "So I gather that Acmetropolis has finally accepted you now?"

"Well, let's just say we haven't won over _everybody_ yet," Massive noted, "but we're working on it. We have to report to Chief Reilly and even _he_ isn't quite convinced yet!"

"Give him time, Gordon," Velvet reassured him. "Save the planet a few more times and even _he'll_ come around, I'm sure."

"If he does, I hope he'll bring a pizza," Sypher grinned. "Extra large, no mushrooms. Or olives. Or anchovies. Now fess up, how'd you recover?"

"That, Mr. Sypher, is a result of my experiments in regenerative therapy," Tech said. "Would you like me to tell you how it works?"

"No, thanks," Drake begged off.

"Your loss."

"He's kidding, isn't he?"

"Typical Sypher," Mallory sighed. "Says he wants to know how something works, and when you try to explain it, he loses interest!"

Dr. Hu addressed the coyote. "Well, Tech, if the charming Ms. Velvet is any example, then it is a resounding success. I'm curious to know how you did it. I'm sure _I_ will find it fascinating, even if Mr. Sypher doesn't."

"Thank you, doctor. I'll try and get the notes to you soon."

"Velvet," said Zadavia, "you said earlier that you'd be willing to help us in any way possible…"

"And I mean it. You've given me back my life, after all. Whatever I have is at your disposal… even if I _am_ going to be out of planet for a while."

"'Out of planet'?" Massive asked. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Oh, yes, I believe she's referring to the possibility of going to prison," Dr. Hu noted. "I wouldn't worry about _that_, my dear. As far as anybody knows, Black Velvet perished when her city-blimp exploded, and I see no real reason to make _anyone_ think otherwise, do you?"

"Oh, goody, a cover-up," chortled Mastermind.

"Not so much a cover-up, Mallory," the doctor replied. "Rather, call it 'going undercover in the open'. Outside of those of us in this room, nobody connects Velvet Williams with the, um, late 'Black Velvet', right?"

"Right…" Velvet answered uncertainly.

"So I, for one, can see no real purpose in sending _you_ to prison to pay for Black Velvet's crimes, can you? Besides, your technical expertise could be put to much better use with _us_ than, say, in Acmetropolis Galactic Prison, wouldn't you agree?"

Velvet briefly considered this unusual turn of events. "You were a union negotiator at one time, weren't you?"

"Why, Velvet, I don't know _what_ you mean," the doctor laughed.

"I'd go for it if I were you," Massive said. "If nothing else, we can always use someone else to help us keep Drake in line."

"Great," Sypher muttered. "Just what I need… NOT!"

"Um, copyboy," Mallory whispered, "how long has it been since you've had your _eyes_ checked?"

"Actually, it's been… _oh,_" he grinned sheepishly. "Um, never mind…"

"You aren't actually going to settle for being a 'Sypher sitter', are you, Velvet?" Lexi smirked. "I know _I_ wouldn't! That'd be like spending 24/7 with Duck!"

Sypher leaned over to Duck. "I won't tell her if you won't…"

"Deal…"

---

As the two groups bade goodnight to each other, Velvet looked up at the night sky and heaved a deep sigh. "Eh, somethin' wrong, Vel?" Ace asked.

"No, not really, Ace," she replied. "It's just… this is all going to be so _new_ for me, is all. I'm not sure I can fit in, you know?"

"Um, not sure I follow you, there…"

"When I was 'Black Velvet', I was so used to being in charge and having my own way. I don't know if I'm _ready_ to be a team player yet…"

"Give it time, Velvet," the bunny reassured her, as a muffled sound could barely be heard in the background.

"I hope you're right, Ace…" She returned to looking up, and her newly replenished eyes opened wide. "What in the world…?"

"Chief," Tech said, quickly approaching the two. "I just got word that there was an explosion in Sector 35 and…" At this point, he also looked up. "Uh-oh…" What got everyone's attention was a huge piece of debris about the size of a city block, heading straight for the doctor's house… and for them!

"I take it _that's_ it, doc?" Ace asked.

"Um, yeah," Tech gulped.

Velvet reacted without even thinking, thrusting her arms palms forward in the direction of the falling object. Before the startled gazes of everyone else, she sent forth a pulse of energy that literally pulverized it into dust. "Whoa! Did you see _that?!?_" Sypher asked, his mouth opened wide in disbelief.

"What's not to _see?_" Duck replied, brushing the debris off of his uniform.

"Well-technically-that-big-hunk-of-whatever-it-was,-that's-what's-not-oh-man-that-was-so-_cool_-Velvet-I-guess-you-still-have-your-powers-after-all-to-tell-you-the-truth-we-really-didn't-know-if-you-still-would-or-not-but…"

Tech quickly clamped a paw over his friend's beak. "We get the idea, Rev."

"What in the world _was_ that, anyhow?" Paula asked.

"I don't really know," Velvet replied. "Anybody know what's in Sector 35?"

"Outside of _that?_ Not a clue," Massive shrugged. "It should be easy enough to find out, though…"

"Pity we'll never know what that was," Sypher muttered.

"Maybe we still can," Weather Vane half-smiled. "Slam, can you cook up a small whirlwind for me?" The Tasmanian Devil grinned, muttered something incomprehensible, and nodded. "Good enough," Paula smiled. "Stand back, everyone. The purple guy and I have work to do!" The rest of the teams stood well back. "Okay, Slam, go!" Slam wound up his arms and began spinning in the area of the doctor's front lawn, pulling all the dust from the rock into a mini cyclone. "Okay, that's good, Slam, now get gone!"

"Blwehwethpth!" Slam spun off in another direction, leaving the still spinning dust cyclone behind. Weather Vane concentrated until a small storm cloud appeared over her head, apparently pulling her into it!

"Paula!" Velvet gasped, shocked. Sypher pulled her back with the others.

"Stand back, Vel. This is where it _really _gets good!" He pointed to the cloud, which dispersed just enough to reveal Weather Vane in her bubble, now wearing a black robe decorated with lightning.

Weather Vane grinned wickedly. "Let it snow, let it snow, let it SNOW!" She then created a small snowstorm that mixed with the dust cyclone, and extending her arms, laughed, "The forecast for this dust bundle is below freezing!" Quickly, the cyclone froze solid and fell over with a thud. As she descended to ground level, the bubble dissipated. "I lose more outfits that way," she sighed. "Well, you want your sample, there it is! Just slice off a chunk and analyze it."

Velvet was nearly rendered speechless. "How… how did you _do_ that?"

Paula shrugged and said, "I really don't know. I just… do it, I guess. That was some quick thinking there, Velvet. So… you still want in with us?"

"Well, I _did_ make a promise, didn't I?" Velvet said. "Okay, you got me. I'm in!"

Paula smiled. "Good enough for us. Welcome to the team!"

"Thanks," Velvet replied, before taking a good look at her evening gown, which was covered with the remaining residue, as was Velvet herself. "Darn, and I just got this, too! Good thing it's washable. Speaking of which…"

"Go right ahead," Massive said with a slightly embarrassed smile. "We'll wait…"

"You'll find a spare outfit there, as well," Zadavia said as Velvet left the group to shower and change. "I think she'll like this one…"

---

A few minutes later, Velvet rejoined the group in her new outfit, which was like the other H.O.P. Force uniforms, with a blaze red swirled triangle front. "Well, guys, what do you… think?" she asked, stopping only when she realized that the others, save for Paula, had also used her absence to change into _their_ uniforms as well.

Sypher put a hand to his chin, eyed her critically, and replied jokingly, "It'll never catch on."

"_Sure_ it won't," Velvet replied. "So this is what all the young upwardly mobile superheroes in training are wearing these days?"

"Around here, yeah," Gordon replied, looking around the room. "Hey, Paula…"

Weather Vane emerged from her room wearing another sea green outfit as the one she wore earlier, and stopped when she saw the others. "Oops. Didn't realize this was supposed to be a work night…"

"Hey, when you do this job, _every_ night's a woik night," Ace replied. "Don't worry about it, kid."

"Okay… where's Tech?"

"Oh, he and Rev already took that big dustsicle back to HQ. They should be back any second…" The sound of two Zoomatrixes got his attention. "Make that, right about now," Ace corrected himself as the road runner and coyote rejoined the others. "So, guys, what did ya find out?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, Chief," Tech replied. "It was just a plain old rock. A _big_ plain old rock."

"That's _it?_" Lexi asked.

"Yeah," Tech shrugged. "The odd part is, Sector 35 is nothing but a parking lot!"

"Before or after, dude?" Sypher asked.

"Both," the coyote replied. "We did a chemical analysis of it, and there's no evidence of any sort of an explosion whatsoever! Plus, there's nothing we know of that could project a rock that big and that far from Sector 35 and still have it sail in a perfect arc toward the doctor's house without damaging any other buildings."

"That-would-have-to-be-the-mother-of-all-catapults," Rev concurred.

"I smell a smokescreen, guys," Massive said.

"You think so?" Velvet asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it, Velvet. If someone wanted to rob a bank or something, they could possibly have used this as a distraction."

"So the fact that the rock nearly hit here was coincidence, you think?" Paula asked.

"I'd bet money on it, babe," Massive replied.

"Sounds to me like someone went to an awful lot of trouble for a lousy smokescreen," Duck said.

"You may be right, Duck," Zadavia agreed, turning to their host. "Doctor, I'm afraid we may have to cut this visit short after all…"

"Don't apologize, Zadavia, I understand," Dr. Hu smiled. "Duty before everything else and all that. Oh, and Velvet, I can't thank you enough."

"My pleasure, Doctor," she smiled in return. "Happy to do it… anybody see Paula?" Velvet asked, noticing that Weather Vane had disappeared in the interim, and then doing a double take when she reappeared in her uniform. "That was fast!"

"Hey, you practice enough times, you really start to get good at it," Paula replied with a smirk, activating her wrist communicator. "Well, time to ruin someone else's night, I suppose. HOP Force calling Chief Reilly. Repeat, HOP Force calling Chief Reilly…"

The voice of the chief of Acmetropolis Police came through loud and clear. "HOP Force, I was just about to call you. Did any of you hear a loud explosion earlier tonight?"

"Hear it? We almost got _smashed_ by it, Chief! Just out of curiosity, there hasn't been a break-in or robbery anywhere tonight, has there?"

"No, not so… wait a minute…" The chief paused only a few seconds. "Scratch that, Weather Vane. We've got a break-in in progress at the Acmetropolis Museum!"

Paula didn't even wait to be asked for an invitation. "We're on our way, Chief. Over and out!" She looked at the others. "Come on, guys, time to go!"

The H.O.P. Force dashed outside and to the garage, where their Zoomatrixes were waiting inside for them. "I almost feel left out," Velvet sighed.

"Not for long," Tech said, pointing out front, where a blaze red Zoomatrix was waiting for this newest member of the group. "It's all yours, Velvet!"

"I'll thank you later," she smiled at the coyote.

"You already _have,_ Velvet," Tech replied as she mounted the jet cycle and joined the others.

"Okay, gang, let's ride!" Paula shouted, and the H.O.P. Force took off towards the museum…

Little realizing what – or who – awaited them…

---

Chapter 4: "Short… not necessarily sweet."

---

"Acmetropolis Museum, straight ahead, guys!" Weather Vane declared as the H.O.P. Force soared through the night sky on their Zoomatrixes.

"We see it, babe," Massive declared. "Okay, gang, prepare to hit the ground running!"

"Don't we always?" Drake smirked.

"Yeah, but that's beside the point."

"C'mon, less jawing and a little more concentrating, okay?" Weather Vane asked, as the quintet landed just outside the museum entrance and strolled up to it. "Strange," she observed, taking a look around. "Doesn't really look like there's been a break-in, does it?"

"You think Chiefy mighta been pulling our collective legs?" Sypher asked.

Velvet reached for the door handle, and frowned when the door opened easily. "Either that, or the museum's holding an all-night showing," she replied, activating her wrist communicator. "HOP Force calling Chief Reilly…"

"Chief Reilly here… who are you?"

"Oh, my name's Velvet. I'm new on the team. We're outside the museum right now, but outside of a late-night open door policy, I don't see much…" Velvet's conversation was quickly interrupted as a laser shot fired over her head. "WHOA! Who's taking potshots?"

"Someone's definitely inside, all right," Mallory noted.

"Then that's where we're going," Vel replied through gritted teeth. "_Nobody_ shoots at Bl… at _us_ and gets away with it!" she quickly corrected herself

"In other words, send backup, Chief," Weather Vane added. "HOP Force out."

"Out and in," Sypher added as they made their way inside… cautiously…

---

"It's too dark inside," Velvet muttered. "I don't like it."

"I never thought _you'd_ be the one to say that," Massive noted softly.

"Time to shed some light on the subject, guys," Sypher nodded.

"Copyboy's right," Mallory added as the quintet activated their wristlights, each sending powerful beams throughout the museum. "There must be a light switch in here somewhere. Every building has one."

Massive shone his wristlight against the nearest wall. "Here it is," he said, flipping the switch, fully illuminating the museum.

"Okay. Wristlights off, folks, but be careful. For all we know, our mystery shooter may not be done with target practice just yet," Weather Vane said, looking around. "Anybody here think something's missing that shouldn't be?"

"No, but then… wait a minute, I stand corrected," Sypher said, looking directly at a glass case that held absolutely nothing. "Hey Mall, what's wrong with this picture?"

"Outside of the fact that a still locked case is completely empty? Try everything," Mastermind replied, as the others joined the pair.

"There must have been _something_ in there," Massive declared, while Weather Vane bent down to read the display card.

"Hey, guys, get a load of this. According to this card, it was 'The Golden Scarab of Beetlemania'," she said. "Its estimated value is $100 billion."

"For _gold?_" Sypher asked skeptically. "Compared to quasarlinium, gold is like… _paving material_. Why is it so valuable?"

"Because, Drake, Beetlemania was once one of the wealthiest planets around," Velvet replied. "You want to talk mineral riches, it had it _all_. Then one day they got involved in a war with a neighboring planet. The rulers thought to ship their wealth to other planets for safekeeping, but it didn't work. The Scarab was used as a test piece, and wound up here."

"So why didn't it work?" Massive asked.

"I remember," Mallory replied. "The other planet blew Beetlemania to bits before they could fully implement the plan. The Scarab is all that remains… or, rather, remained."

"All right, three more questions," Paula said. "One, _how_ did it get out of a locked case?"

Sypher hazarded a guess. "It _flew_ out?"

"I don't think so," Paula replied, pondering the possibilities. "It must have been teleported out somehow…"

Mallory ran a scanner over the surface of the case. "You got _that_ right. I'm picking up strong traces of Gordonium here, so your teleportation theory is definitely supported. Next question?"

"Okay. Two, aren't the alarms supposed to be _on_ at night?"

"Now that you mention it, it _does_ seem kind of quiet, babe," Massive said.

"Okay, so somebody disarmed them. Three, and most important, _who_ was that taking potshots at us earlier?" Her last question was suddenly punctuated by a laser blast missing her by mere inches. "YIPE!"

"Four, make that 'still is', girlie!" Mallory replied. No sooner had that declaration left her lips than an even louder one rang through the museum.

"YEE-HAAA!! I LOVES havin' me a late-night shootout!"

"_Hey_, we're not _armed_, you know!" Sypher yelled.

"Ah _knows_, that's why ah _loves_ it so much," the shooter guffawed in a gravelly voice. "Oh, and thanks a hunnerd billion for the history lesson. They're right. You learn so much in a museum, heh-heh-heh! _Hya, mule!!_"

"Hee-haw!"

"_Mule?!?_" Weather Vane asked, perplexed… just before a robot mule whizzed right by the H.O.P. Force and hovered near the mysterious shooter, who quickly leaped into the saddle and aimed his laser pistol for a better shot. "And who might _you_ be, oh short, pasty and ugly?"

"The name is Ophiuchus Sam! The meanest, baddest, rip-roarinest' outlaw who ever ripped his roar outta the new west, or my name ain't Oph…" He put his finger to his mouth as if he were trying to remember his own name (which he was). "…er… Opp… er, Obi-Wan… ME!"

"Hey, Sam, got a question for ya," Sypher yelled back. "When you shave in the morning, don't you ever cut your throat?"

"NO!"

Sypher waited a beat or two, and then smiled. "Aren't you _tempted?_"

Sam let out a low growl, and then muttered, "You'll _pay_ fer that, freak boy!"

"Gee, all I got on me is 200 billion," Sypher lied. "Got any small change?"

Sam looked puzzled for a few seconds, and then dug into his saddlebag, coming up with the Golden Scarab. "This is all I got, varmint."

"It'll do."

"Catch!" Sam replied, throwing the Scarab to Sypher before he suddenly realized what he was doing. "_OOOOOOOHH!!! Gimme that back, consarn ya!_"

"Sorry, Sam, finders keepers and all that," Drake grinned. "_Now_, big guy!"

"Right!" Massive grinned, bringing Sam down to the floor with one hand while raising his 'mule' to the ceiling with the other just as Chief Reilly and the police burst in, along with the museum curator. "Hey, Chief, welcome to the party! What kept you?"

"We had to get the curator, Massive," the Chief replied. "Well, well, if it isn't Ophiuchus Sam!"

"That's right, it's Oph… er, Off…"

"Er, oh forget it," Mallory smirked. "You want to let the cops handle him, Mass?"

"All right," he grinned, releasing his hold on Sam… and, unfortunately for the villain, his mule.

"Hee-haw!"

Sam looked up to see his mule coming straight for him. "Uh-oh…" he muttered. WHAM!!! The HOP Force did a comic shudder as the robot mule made impact. "_Ooooohhhhh…_" he moaned. "General Qurrg ain't a-gonna _like_ this…" he said before passing out.

"He's all yours, boys, and you can _keep_ him!" Weather Vane smiled, as the police wasted no time cuffing Sam and hauling him away.

"Who's this 'General Qurrg' he was referring to?" Sypher asked.

"I'm sure we'll find out eventually," Velvet smiled. "Quick thinking there, Drake… oh, that 'small change'?" she added, making a 'give it here' motion with her hand

"Huh?… Oh, yeah, right, here you go," he grinned, handing Velvet the Scarab. "Almost forgot…"

"You gotta do a better job of _remembering_ next time," Massive growled.

"Boys, boys, relax," Weather Vane said, soothing the waters as much as possible. "Although Massive _does_ have a point. Mr. Curator, is that _really_ the Golden Scarab of Beetlemania?"

"Yes, very much so. _How_ did it get out of its display case?"

"We're thinking ol' Sam had a teleportation device of some kind," Velvet replied. "But what on earth could he even _want_ with the Scarab? It's _not_ like he could fence it anywhere."

"I don't think fencing it was his aim… _Velvet_, is it?" Chief Reilly asked, receiving a nod for his answer. "My guess is he was supposed to deliver it to this General Qurrg he mentioned, whoever _he_ is."

"Time to consult the doctor, folks," Paula said, speaking into her wrist. "Hey Doc, it's Paula. Are Zadavia and the Loonatics still there?"

"You're in luck," Dr. Hu replied. "They're all here. You're still at the museum?"

"Yeah. We just foiled a robbery by Ophiuchus Sam…"

"_That_ sawed off little runt?" Ace asked. "I hope ya captured him."

"Abso-completely, boss bunny!" Sypher gloated. "Hey, any of you guys ever hear of a General… _what_ was his name again?"

"Qurrg," replied the Force. Since she was still at the Doctor's estate, the HOP Force couldn't hear Zadavia turning deathly pale, but they definitely heard her hit the floor!

"What just happened?" Paula asked.

"Zadavia just _fainted!_" Lexi declared.

"I'll bet it was something we said," Drake muttered. "Hey, Chief, you don't mind if we do a 'cut and run' here, do ya? We gotta get back to HQ pronto!"

"Be my guests," Reilly replied. "Just don't leave the neighborhood."

"We won't… _hey!_" Sypher wheeled around quickly, this _look_ on his face.

"You've been _waiting_ to say that, haven't you, Chief?" Velvet smiled.

"You might say that," Reilly nodded with a straight face. "Get outta here already," he added, waving them off with a smirk.

"You heard the man," Paula said. "Time to boogie!"

---

Chapter Five: "Surprise, Surprise…"

---

"What do you know, ol' Chiefy has a sense of humor after all," Massive grinned as the five members of the H.O.P. Force landed their Zoomatrixes at the front of Dr. Hu's estate.

Sypher shot him a pained look. "_Prove_ it," he muttered.

"Save the comedy for later, guys, we've got more serious issues right now," Mallory noted as they burst through the front door to find the Loonatics and Dr. Hu gathered around Zadavia, who was still passed out on the couch, a cold compress on her forehead. "How is she, Tech?"

"Still out cold, Mall," the coyote said, just as Zadavia stirred back into consciousness. "Er, I stand corrected."

"Okay, guys, give her air," Weather Vane said. "Zadavia? You okay?"

"I… I will be, Paula," she said, removing the compress and slowly sitting up. "I… I thought I heard a name I never expected to, is all."

"You mean 'Qurrg'?" Sypher asked. Zadavia turned pale again. "Somebody catch her, she's…"

"On the couch, Drake," Ace muttered, as if it should be obvious.

"Oh. Yeah."

Zadavia waved them off. "No, I'll… I'll be fine… I think… _where_ did you hear that name?"

"Ophiuchus Sam said it just after Massive dropped the donkey on him," Velvet said. "He said, 'General Qurrg ain't a-gonna like this', end quote."

"So he's alive after all these years," Zadavia said, still visibly shaken.

"But who _is_ he?" Massive asked softly.

"I'm sorry, Gordon, I… I can't tell you… not yet… I'm still trying to deal with him being alive…"

Weather Vane took the Frelengian's hands in hers. "Come on, Zadavia, you can use my room tonight. You look like you could use it."

"But…"

"But nothing," Paula countered with a smile. "I'll be right there if you need me, and don't worry. It's not like this guy is _here_, after all."

"N-no, you're right, he isn't," Zadavia agreed, as the two headed to Paula's room.

As the others looked after them, Lexi said, "Whoa, I've never _seen_ Zadavia act like _that_ before! Apparently this General Qurrg still brings back some bad memories for her."

"Yeah," Ace muttered…

---

"Okay, there we go, all nice and comfy?" Weather Vane asked with a smile, as Zadavia stretched herself out on the bed.

"Quite, Paula," Zadavia smiled in return. "Thank you."

"Hey, I figured I owed you at least _this_ much, boss," Paula shrugged. "Now you just get some rest and don't worry about anything, all right? That's an order."

"Very well," Zadavia laughed.

"Especially about this what's-his-name creep. You can tell us about it if and when you're ready to," Paula replied. "How's your head?" she added, placing a hand on Zadavia's forehead. If anyone had told either of them what was about to happen, neither of them would have believed it. A rainbow-colored glow traveled from Zadavia through Paula's arm and started to come out of her forehead. Paula quickly pulled her arm back in shock. "Wha… what just happened?"

Zadavia was equally in shock. "I… don't _believe_ it… do that again…"

"O… okay," Paula gasped, repeating the action and getting exactly the same result. She quickly jerked her hand away. "Zadavia? What's going on?"

"Don't panic, Paula, you're going to be fine," she replied calmly, not quite believing it herself. "I want you to listen closely to me. Lock the door, this is important…"

---

Duck passed by Paula's room shortly afterward. "Hmm. All quiet on the north forty," he shrugged, just before something odd caught his attention. "Fine, we leave the girls alone for one minute and they're having a psychedelic light show in there…" he muttered as rainbow colored glowing could be seen emanating from the room. Then, he heard an all too familiar sound that sent shivers up and down his back.

It was an unmistakable scream that brought both teams running.

"Zadavia must be doing it again," Mallory noted complacently. "Guess Weathergirl's still got some issues."

"What's going on in there?" Velvet panicked.

"It's called a Frelengian Memory Absorption, Vel," Tech replied, "but… something doesn't sound right…"

"Babe!" Gordon yelled, reaching for the doorknob.

"That's what doesn't sound right! That's not Zadavia… it's PAULA!" Duck declared, a surprised expression on his face. The two teams could only stand by helplessly as the screaming built in intensity, and then stopped, only to be followed immediately by Paula sobbing, which kept on for a minute until she finally stopped that as well. The group backed up as the door opened slowly, and Weather Vane stepped out, tears running down her face, just before she collapsed in Gordon's arms, sobbing quietly.

Tech raised an eyebrow and thought the question that just couldn't have had any other possible answer: 'So, Paula… you're not from _around_ here, are you?'

---

The group returned to Paula's room, where Gordon gently helped her back into her chair and wiped her eyes. "What happened, babe?"

"I… I don't know. First thing I know, I'm touching her forehead and then… then I'm becoming a rainbow conduit…" she replied, as Zadavia stirred on the bed, a beatific smile on her face as if nothing had ever happened. "Zadavia? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Paula. How are you? What do you remember?"

Weather Vane had to think hard. "Nothing," she gasped in surprise. "Not a thing… did I really…?"

Zadavia smiled and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I guess I'm not going to have to teach you how to do the maneuver after all."

"The maneuver?" Velvet asked, still in confusion.

"Frelengian memory absorption," the blonde replied.

"But… I thought humans couldn't _do_ that," Sypher exclaimed, puzzled.

"So did _I_," Tech said. "How is that possible, then?"

"Only one explanation," Ace replied, not quite believing it himself. "Paula, you ain't from around these parts, are you?"

"I… I don't really _know_, Ace. See, I was adopted, and I don't remember much about my early life… Zadavia… do you think I could really be… a Frelengian?"

"Only one type of person could do the Frelengian memory absorption… and that's another Frelengian," Zadavia smiled.

"But… I've never even _seen_ Freleng," Weather Vane protested quietly. "I don't know anything about it or where it is…"

"Whoa, steady there," Duck replied. "I'm sure the boss lady will fill you in on all of that someday."

"Speaking of which, Zadavia, do you feel comfortable about telling us about you and this General Qurrg now?" Tech asked.

"Yes, I'm ready," she said, sitting back down on the bed. "Although there's not really that much to tell."

Ace asked, "So, who was he, another General like Deuce?"

"Regrettably, no, Ace," Zadavia sighed. "I only crossed paths with him once, years ago when I was twelve."

"Twelve?" Lexi asked. "Wasn't _that_ the same age you were when…?"

"_Exactly_ when, Lexi," the blonde Frelengian said. "Artemis Augustus Qurrg was the highest ranking ruler of the Selzerians. He had a brilliant scientific mind, was an excellent military strategist… and _he_ was the one who kidnapped me back then. He would have killed me if my brother hadn't rescued me at the last second."

"Oh yeah, so you told us," Paula said.

"You'll have to fill me in on all the background information at a more convenient time," Velvet said. "What I don't understand is, what in the world would he be doing chumming around with a shrimp like Ophiuchus Sam? And why would Sam want to steal the Golden Scarab just to give it to _him?_"

Zadavia did a double take. "The Golden Scarab? Of Beetlemania?"

"That's the one, boss chick," Sypher replied. "You've heard about it?"

"Yes, Drake. Although I can assure you, Sam wouldn't just give it to him out of the goodness of his heart."

"Like, _what_ heart?" Drake asked.

Duck added, "And what _goodness?_"

"Qurrg _must_ need it for something," Dr. Hu reasoned. "From what little _I_ know of Selzerians, they have no _monetary_ use for gold."

"You're right," Zadavia concurred. "He _must_ be planning something scientific, and he needs gold to complete it."

"This is just a guess, boss lady," Ace replied, "but I'm thinkin' whatever it is he's got up his scaly sleeves ain't necessarily for the betterment of humanity, is it?"

"You're absolutely right, Ace," Zadavia noted, a worried look returning to her face.

Meanwhile, Weather Vane, almost unnoticed, still sat in her chair in a state of mild confusion, thinking, 'I'm a _Frelengian?_'…

---

General Artemis Augustus Qurrg was not a happy Selzerian, which went without saying. Now, even more so. He'd come so close to having the Golden Scarab of Beetlemania in his clutches, only to have it slip from his grasp. 'Check that; from that idiot Ophiuchus Sam's grasp,' he thought angrily. If there were only a way to kill him, make it look like an accident and go completely undetected, he would have gladly attempted it. But he had other things to think about.

There was no way he could try for the scarab again; now that the police, the museum, and especially the Loonatics and the HOP Force were on the alert, it was out of the question, which meant, of course, that his rejuvenation machine was pretty much kaput, as he'd specifically designed it to be powered by the scarab; without it, it would never work. Beetlemanian gold wasn't like regular gold, after all, since it possessed a hidden radioactive force. If he had only been able to use it, he simmered, he could finally shed this disguise and return to his true form… which meant that Acmetropolis and Freleng, for the moment, were spared his wrath for yet another day.

However, he could wait. Given enough time, everything would work out to his advantage…

---

Chapter Six: "The Lost Princess of Freleng… yeah, _right_…"

---

"Zadavia," Paula asked her the next morning, "are you serious? You really think I'm from Freleng?"

"It's possible," Zadavia replied. "Only a Frelengian could do the memory absorption maneuver… with _or_ without training."

"In other words, babe, you're a natural," Massive grinned.

"Thanks, Gordon," Paula replied uneasily. "Wait a minute, let me try something…" She stood up, extended her arms, concentrated… and nothing happened.

"Well, if you're trying to strain a minor muscle group, you're succeeding admirably, Weatherbabe, but otherwise I don't see the point," Sypher said, raising an eyebrow.

Paula stood there staring at her hands in bewilderment. Both sides. "I… I don't get it…"

"Neither do I. What were you trying to do, anyway?" Velvet asked.

"I was trying to do that rainbow thing Zadavia does. What happened? Why didn't it work?"

"I have a theory, Paula," Dr. Hu offered, "but you might not like it."

"Whip it on me, Doc," Paula said. "I can _always_ use some more confusion in my life."

"All right," the doctor replied. "My guess… and mind you, this is _only_ a guess… is that when you were exposed to the radiation and then struck by the lightning, it destroyed _any_ Frelengian powers you might have had – _assuming_, for the moment, you _are_ a Frelengian."

"Then _how_ do you explain her doing that maneuver?" Mallory asked.

"I can't," the doctor shrugged. "_That's_ where my theory hits a brick wall."

"Hey, Paula, that brings up another question," Drake picked up the thread. "Before the meteor hit, weren't you ever tempted to use your Frelengian powers?"

"_No_, Sypher" she replied. "I always thought I was from Acmetropolis, so the idea never even crossed my mind that I could actually be from another _galaxy_, much less another _planet_; and you can't use what you don't know you have."

"It's like you and your _intellect_, copyboy," Mallory snickered.

"Thanks _loads_, Mall," Sypher sulked.

"Well, I wouldn't concern myself with it, Paula," Zadavia smiled warmly. "We do have _other_ things to worry about, after all."

"The boss chick's right," Drake said. "What was Sam doing working for a scaly slime bucket like Qurrg anyway?"

Massive furrowed his brow. "How's this, guys? Qurrg couldn't get at the scarab for some reason, he needed a thief to get it for him, and he must have promised _plenty_ to Sam," he reasoned. "Otherwise that little shrimp wouldn't have bothered."

"Good thinking, Gordon," Zadavia smiled. "You may yet have all the makings of a first-class detective!"

"Thanks, Zadavia. Paula's been loaning me her Sherlock Holmes books."

"Sherlock… _Holmes?_" Zadavia asked in confusion. "I must admit to an unfamiliarity with this man…"

"Don't worry about it," Weather Vane smiled. "When this case is over, I'll tell you all about him."

"I'm looking forward to it, Paula," the blonde Frelengian replied. "I'm afraid I really must get back to the palace now…"

"Don't apologize, Zadavia," Velvet smiled. "Hey, it's a wonder you get anything done with us around, anyway," she added with a laugh.

"It's not a problem, Velvet, believe me. I'll see you later, everyone," Zadavia replied, pressing a small hand-held device. Instantly, a portal appeared in the middle of the dining room. Zadavia stepped through it, and she and the portal disappeared.

---

Zadavia reappeared in the royal chambers of the Frelengian palace, where she was greeted by her brother, Optimatus. "Welcome back, sister," he said. "How are things on Acmetropolis?"

"Something most unexpected has happened, brother," Zadavia replied with a worried expression on her face. "General Qurrg has returned."

"_Qurrg?_" Optimatus replied with a start. "I thought we were rid of him…"

"As did I," Zadavia said with a tone of urgency in her voice. "But there's something else you should know, Optimatus. Brace yourself. I think I may have found Princess Mellisandra."

"What?" Optimatus replied, shocked. "I thought she had died along with our parents…"

"Yes, we all did," Zadavia said, strolling to the nearest window and gazing out of it, a hollow tone in her voice. "It gets interesting, though… do you remember Weather Vane?"

"Yes, why?" He was greeted with silence. "Wait… Zadavia, do you mean…?"

"Exactly," she replied. "She performed the memory absorption maneuver on me last night."

"You have to be a _Frelengian_ to do that…"

"I _know_," Zadavia sighed, looking squarely at Optimatus. "There's more to it than that, however…"

"I'm listening…"

"Ever since we first teamed up, I've felt this _bond_ between us that I just couldn't explain. When she was poisoned by the Selzerians and I saw her blood sample, that's when I realized it. Her blood isn't human… it's _Frelengian!_ More than that… her blood type is a perfect match for our own. There's _no question_ about it, Optimatus." She paused, and briefly gazed out the window again. "This sheds an entirely different light on the prophecy."

Optimatus said nothing for a few seconds as he contemplated the full meaning of it all. "If the prophecy is right, then the one who destroys the Selzerians… is _our_ _sister?_"

"Exactly," Zadavia replied, turning to face her brother. "After all the years we spent mourning her loss, she turns up as one of the HOP Force… and yet, we may lose her again…"

"Does she know of the prophecy?"

"No," Zadavia said. "Only Tech knows about it, and I've asked him to keep silence concerning it. I trust him to do it… it's sad, Optimatus. Paula's doomed to _die_ defeating the Selzerians, yet she has no memory of _ever_ seeing Freleng… and she never _will_…" A tear fell down her face. "I would _curse_ this prophecy, if it didn't mean the survival of the universe…"

Optimatus took her hands in his. "Be brave, sister. Prophecies have been known to be wrong before, after all."

"You don't sound very convinced, brother," Zadavia replied.

"I know," he sighed. "Only because I _also_ feel it, as well. Did you tell Melli… _Paula_ of her birthright?"

"She knows nothing of that either, Optimatus. Only that she may actually be a Frelengian. Besides, she has enough worries to shoulder with the others… and with Qurrg… I wish I knew where he was," she said through gritted teeth, anger in every word. "I would kill him myself!"

"_Zadavia!_" Optimatus said, startled. "I don't remember you speaking like this before!"

"Yes, I know, it's speech unbecoming a Queen of Freleng," she sighed. "But I would do it in a heartbeat, if it meant sparing our sister…"

"If she even _is_ our sister," Optimatus said. "And if she isn't?"

"Then… I would do it _anyway_… just to spite the prophecy…"

---

Velvet was on the telephone when Paula entered the living room a few minutes later. "Yeah, Mallory's working on that now, Chief… no, nothing conclusive yet. We still don't know where that rock came from, either; only that it _didn't_ come from Sector 35… you know, you're probably right about that… okay, keep us posted, Chief. 'Bye!" She hung up the phone to see Paula gracing her with this _smirk._ "Okay, little miss sunshine, out with it…"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, Vel. I didn't want to interrupt anything, is all…"

"Now _wait_ a minute! Tom and I were only comparing notes…"

"Oh, so it's _Tom_ now, is it? We have to refer to him as 'Chief', and _you_ get to call him by his first name after only one meeting… I'd be jealous if I didn't have Gordon," Paula giggled.

"Not to his _face! _I hardly _know_ the man! Now can we _drop_ it, little sister?" Velvet asked, only slightly irritated.

Paula looked quizzically at Velvet. "_'Little sister?'_"

"Did I say that? Never mind, just forget it," Vel said hurriedly.

"No, wait," Paula replied apologetically. "I'm sorry, Vel. I was probably making something out of nothing anyway…" She sat down and stared at the floor. "I guess I _was _acting like a 'little sister', wasn't I? I wish I _were_ a little sister, actually… _anybody's_… you see, I never had a sister… and my family practically disowned me after I first became Weather Vane… and …" Tears fell from her face to the floor, and she found it hard to continue.

"Oh, I… I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"_Nobody_ does," Paula sighed. "When the Force was formed, I made this remark about almost becoming _used_ to being unwanted, and I'm pretty sure the others had no idea what I was talking about…"

"It's all right, I think I get it," Velvet replied, "but if it'll make you feel any better, Paula… you can be my _unofficial_ 'little sister', how's that?"

"Well, I don't know about _better_, Vel," Paula said, "but it'll make me feel less… _alone._ Thank you."

"Hey, what are sisters for?" Velvet smiled. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"Um, I dunno," Paula smiled in return. "Like you said, Mallory's working on… whatever she's working on, it's a nice day, nothing's happening crime-wise that the police can't handle… hey, you wanna hit the beach?"

This mildly panicked look came over Velvet. "Um, no, I… I don't think I'm ready to do _that_ yet…"

"C'mon, _everybody_ loves the beach…"

_"Not me, all right?"_ Velvet snapped angrily, storming out of the house, mounting her Zoomatrix and taking off!

Paula watched her until she disappeared into the Acmetropolis skyline. "Whoa, looks like I struck a _nerve_," she whispered…

---

Chapter Seven: "A period of transition…"

---

Velvet kept going until she realized she was almost within striking distance of the Loonatics' HQ. Slowing down her approach, she flipped on the on-board communicator. "Velvet calling anybody… come in, anybody…"

"Anybody here, Velvet," answered a familiar voice.

"Tech?" she gulped. "Are you busy?"

"Not at the moment," the coyote replied, seeing her on the viewscreen. "Hang on, I'll let you in." He pressed a button that opened the triangular door near the top of the floating orb.

Velvet glided inside, parked her Zoomatrix in the first available spot, dismounted, and looked around in awe. Her attention was immediately drawn to the opening elevator door, from which Tech stepped out of. "Wow! This place is_ fantastic!_" she exclaimed in a whisper, forgetting for the moment her confrontation with Paula.

"You should have seen it when it was fully stocked," he smiled. "That would have _really_ knocked your socks off!"

"You mean it's not now?"

"No, we're still in the middle of moving everything to our new HQ on Planet Blanc," Tech explained. "Of course, we have so much of it that's it's going to be a while before we're finally finished with it."

"Planet… _Blanc?_"

"It's in the center of the universe, Velvet; quite a ways from _here_, needless to say. I take it you're not here for the grand tour, however."

"How did you know?"

"Well, for starters, you were kind of breaking protocol there, weren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Riding your Zoomatrix in your civvies, Velvet. That's for official superhero business only, you know…"

"Oops! I didn't realize, Tech," she apologized. "It's just that I was mad at Paula and needed to take off before I blew my stack completely."

"I see," Tech smiled. "Our junior Frelengian getting on your nerves?"

"A little," Velvet grinned bashfully. "You buying into this too, huh?"

"There's nothing to buy _into_, Vel. When she was poisoned by the Selzerians, I had to take a blood sample to identify the poison, and it struck me as odd that her blood didn't appear to be human… at least, not from _here_, at any rate; and believe me, I've studied all the known types. Hers didn't match a_ny_ of them! She's definitely _not_ from _this_ planet, that much is certain. At the time, I didn't say anything about it."

"Why not?"

"Zadavia and I were more concerned with trying to save her life," Tech shrugged. "I'm sure _she_ noticed it almost as immediately as I did."

Velvet cringed at the realization of something that should have been so obvious, even to her. "Oh, _right!_ My dumb."

"Don't worry about it. Now what were you two arguing about?"

"It's kind of stupid, really, now that I think about it…"

"What happened?"

"She wanted me to go to the beach with her."

"And you two had a disagreement over _that?_"

"It's not that simple, Tech," Velvet sighed. "Did I ever tell you _how_ I became 'Black Velvet'?"

"Not the full story, no."

"Can you spare a few minutes?"

"Sure," he said, as the pair passed the laboratory. Tech took a quick backward glance towards a project he was working on. Velvet noticed the coyote was momentarily distracted.

"On second thought, never mind…"

"Hm? Oh, sorry, Vel. I was working on a collapsible hover board, but I can't quite get it small enough…"

This _look_ came over Velvet, and she smiled. "Tell you what, baby, you listen to my problems, and I think I can help you with yours…"

"Deal…"

---

"…and that's how it happened," Velvet said, concluding her story. She bowed her head, emitted a deep sigh, and looked at Tech, who sat flabbergasted. "Something the matter, Tech?"

"My gosh, I… I never knew… You really _did_ get the worst of it, didn't you?" the coyote asked. "What about the pain?"

"What do you mean?"

"Zadavia told us she placed us in a comatose state for six weeks, because the change to our DNA was so painful that we'd have never been able to bear it otherwise; and we weren't anywhere _near_ the point of impact… I can't _begin_ to imagine what it must have been like for you."

"You were lucky to be out of it, then," Vel continued, "and for so short a period of time. I didn't have _either_ luxury. Try _three months_."

"Three months? Of _what?_"

Velvet shrugged. "Oh, the usual. Screaming at the top of my lungs, wishing I was dead, swearing a lot, and then screaming some more. The doctors had to put me in a soundproof room so I wouldn't drive the other patients crazy." Velvet took a deep breath and continued, her voice barely a whisper at times. "Once the pain _finally_ went away, I had to learn how to live in darkness, and with one arm, on top of that. That was a transition period I wouldn't wish on anybody."

"It's a wonder you managed…"

"Eventually, Tech… eventually. I don't need to tell you how that kind of experience tends to warp a person's thinking, do I?"

"No, I guess you don't."

"I… I still have nightmares about that day, you know. No matter how much I try to blot them out of my mind… they just keep coming…" Velvet broke down in tears at that point. "I'm sorry… I promised myself I wasn't going to do that…"

"It's all right, Velvet, just let it out," Tech said soothingly, holding her hands. "Why didn't you mention all this before?" Instinctively, Vel wrapped her arms around the coyote and sobbed on his shoulder.

"I don't know," she cried. After a few more minutes, she wiped her eyes and took another deep breath. "And now you know why I don't like the beach…"

"Um, yeah. Hey, listen, I'll see if I can talk Zadavia into doing the memory absorption for you, okay?"

"Why not Paula?"

"Because, she's still new at it, and you wouldn't want to hit her with that much angst all at once. She couldn't take it."

"That's not much of a joke, Tech baby," Velvet managed to smile.

"Who's joking? Zadavia explained it to me some time after she performed it on Paula the second time. Frelengians need to work their way up to handle long-term absorptions. Even though they never remember them, the physical and emotional effects of actually _performing_ it can be devastating. You saw how Paula was after _her_ first one."

"Oh, yeah, you're right. Better to leave my selective amnesia to the experts, I suppose," Velvet chuckled. "Well now that I've managed to darken the mood around here, why don't you tell me about this hover board problem?"

"Hm? Oh, thanks for reminding me, Vel, I nearly forgot," Tech said with a laugh, guiding her over to his workbench, on which was placed a hover board and several blueprints. "I was designing these for the Loonatics, but as you can see, I'm having trouble getting them to work…"

Velvet picked up the hover board and studied it intently. "Hm. You were going for a hybrid propulsion system, weren't you? Solar and ferro fluid, perhaps?"

"Yeah, exactly…"

"Forget it, Tech. It'll _never_ work that way. The ferro fluid feeder tubes are fine for a straight hover board, but you'd have to use smaller tubes for what _you_ have in mind, and they'll _never_ deliver enough fuel to keep you aloft for very long. So, ferro's out. Besides, how many ferro fluid suppliers can you find on… _Blanc_, is it?"

"I concede your point," Tech grinned.

"You're better off going with straight solar-powered magnetic propulsion on these babies," Velvet mused. "Heavy-duty, just to be on the practical side, since Planet Blanc's magnetic field is probably different from, say, here, am I right?"

"I hadn't considered that," said the coyote, to his own amazement. "As a matter of fact, you're _right_, Velvet!"

"Well then, that being the case, go with the flow… magnetically speaking, of course. Although as far as the solar part goes, you'd need some really high-powered flat storage batteries to maintain enough charge to get them off the ground… you know?"

"I _thought_ about that, but the smallest ones you can buy are too big for what I had in mind," the coyote sighed.

"How small were you thinking?"

"Oh, about four by four inches, tops."

Velvet's brown eyes glimmered. "There's no reason you can't make your own, is there?"

"Hmmm… no, I suppose not, but where would I find the time and resources for something like _that?_"

"I'll tell you what, Tech. You leave all that to me, all right? I didn't graduate with three degrees in polyscience for nothing, you know," she smiled. "Give me enough time and I can have a working prototype for you in, oh, a few days, I promise."

"You're on!"

---

Ophiuchus Sam, meanwhile, sat simmering in his prison cell. He was so _close_, he told himself. If only he hadn't made that boneheaded mistake and tossed the Golden Scarab to that Sypher character, he'd have been rich beyond his wildest dreams. As for what this General Qurrg wanted it for, he didn't know or care. Shortly, a smile formed beneath that big red mustache of his, and he guffawed quietly to himself, remembering an ancient proverb that went something like 'If at first you don't succeed, try, try again.'

And by hook or by crook, that's just what he was going to do.

He collapsed to his knees, brought his hands to his throat, and rasped, "Guard! Help!"

The guard decided to see what was going on. "What's the matter, Sam?"

"I… can't breathe… (koff koff)… air!"

Sam may have been an incompetent villain, but he sure was a convincing actor when he needed to be. The guard hurriedly opened the cell door and brought Sam out into the open. "There you are, take a few deep breaths…" Sam did as he was told.

"Thank yuh, ah'm… much obliged," Sam panted.

"Can I get you anything?" the guard asked.

"As a matter of fact… I'll take them guns of yours!" Sam roared, grabbing the guard's weapons and pushing him into the cell and locking the door. "HYA, MULE!!"

"Hee-haw!"

Sam hopped onto his robot mule, and they sped off towards the docking bay, where he overpowered the guards and grabbed the nearest shuttle. "Git in there, you flop-eared piece o' technology, we got company!" The mule dashed into the shuttle while Sam held off the guards before finally getting into the spacecraft himself and making a clean getaway. Once he was far from the prison, Sam thought about his strategy. First, he'd hit the museum and try for the Scarab again. And if he happened to bump into that Sypher hombre – well, that'd just be _his_ tough luck, wouldn't it?

---

Acmetropolis Police Chief Tom Reilly may have been a 28th century policeman, but he still had old-fashioned 21st century instincts. He sat at his computer, going over the database of still-wanted criminals. Something was gnawing at him. He knew _something_ wasn't right about this new member of the HOP Force – frankly, he still wasn't sure anything was right about _any_ of them – but this "Velvet" intrigued him. Knowing the past histories of the group, he suspected that these ex-supervillains wouldn't just take some poor unknown off the streets out of the kindness of their hearts. He wasn't sure they even _had _hearts; well, apart from Weather Vane, who put up a pretty convincing argument to the contrary the last time. It was the ancient 'birds of a feather' philosophy; and working from that angle, he was sure Velvet was a super-villain at one time. For all he knew, she still was. But then again, he didn't really trust the other four, either.

He hated being so suspicious. With the Loonatics gone, after all, he really wanted to give these would-be heroes the benefit of the doubt; but that cop's instinct of his just wouldn't let it rest. Then it hit him as surely as if it were an Acme anvil.

_Now_ he remembered where he'd heard that name before.

He continued going through the images until he found one specific fugitive. She had never been captured, so he had no actual mug shot to go by; fortunately, the Loonatics had provided the police with several stills captured from Zadavia's satellites, which were better than good enough. He had to admire Frelengian technology.

He copied the picture to an image manipulation program and went to work, gradually changing her skin tone and filling in her eyes until there could be no doubt. If it weren't for that mechanical arm, he would be absolutely positive, but no matter – the face was a one-hundred-percent perfect match.

He ran a hand through his red hair, sighed, and thought to himself, 'Velvet Williams, alias Black Velvet, you're under arrest…'

A call from Acmetropolis Galactic Prison interrupted him. "Reilly here, what's up?" he asked. "WHAT?!? Ophiuchus Sam _escaped?_ How did he get out? Never mind, I think I know exactly where he's heading… and how to get him… right. Okay. Reilly out." He hung up the phone, half-smiled, and reached for the button on his desk which would summon the H.O.P. Force, who didn't know it yet, but they were about to go after _two_ wanted criminals tonight…

One of whom was one of their own…

And for some reason even _he_ was at a loss to explain, he wished to heaven he was _wrong_…

---

Chapter Eight: "The Capture of Black Velvet"

---

"I hope the Chief is right about this," Weather Vane declared as the Force parked their Zoomatrixes outside the Acmetropolis Museum.

"Has he ever been wrong?" Sypher asked.

"No. Guess that's why he's the chief," Massive replied, trying the door and finding it opening easily. "Just like last time. Guess ol' Sam is a stickler for consistency. Hey, Mallory, got any surprises in your bag of techno-tricks, just in case?"

"As a matter of fact, I _do_," she said. "Let's get moving, but keep your voices down."

Cautiously the quintet made their way into the museum and looked around. "Hm. Scarab's still here," Sypher noted, "which tells me either we beat him to the punch or he's going after something else."

"Either one sounds good enough to me," Velvet shrugged.

"Me, too," added a sixth voice.

"Chief Reilly! When did _you_ get here?" Weather Vane asked.

"Just a few minutes before you did. Any sign of Sam?"

"Not a bit," Mallory said. "Are you _certain_ he's going to make another try for the Scarab?"

"Oh, yeah," Reilly said. "He may be dumber than a red brick, but he's persistent. He's going to keep trying till he gets it right. That's what makes him dangerous."

"That little shrimp? _Please!_" Sypher chuckled.

"Don't underestimate him, Sypher," Reilly warned him. "Remember, _you're_ the one who cheated him out of the Scarab last time. It wouldn't surprise me if he went gunning for _you_ first."

A scowl crossed Drake's features. "Oh, yeah? Let him _try!_" At that very moment, a laser blast whizzed by his head. "Man, I wish he wouldn't try so _hard!_"

"Afraid he'll show you up, copyboy?" Mallory frowned.

"This is jes' like shootin' fish in a barrel!" Sam yelled from his hiding place on the upper balcony.

"You have a sick sense of fun, Sam," Velvet said.

"He's not the only one," Mallory grinned. "Keep him occupied; I've got an idea."

"It better be a _good_ one, brain babe!" Sypher noted.

"They always _are_," she replied, cupping her hands to her mouth. "HYA, MULE!!" she yelled.

"Hee-haw!" Sam's robot mule pulled up next to the startled group, and Mallory hopped into the saddle.

"Get a goin', mule!" Mallory chuckled, and together they flew to the upper reaches of the museum, Mallory holding tightly to the reins.

"HEY! Come back thar with my muley, dagnab it!" Sam yelled irritably.

"Give me one good reason why I _should_, um… what did you say your name was again?"

Sam's eyes narrowed. "Oh no yuh don't. I ain't fallin' fer _that_ again!"

Mallory smiled innocently. "Well, I guess you won't be wanting _this_, then." She reached in her pocket and pulled out the Golden Scarab of Beetlemania!

The others surreptitiously looked behind them. The case still held the Scarab. "What does she think she's trying to pull?" Sypher whispered.

"As long as we don't give her away, I'd say the wool over ol' Sammy's eyes, _that's_ what," Velvet replied.

Sam's eyes glazed over at the prize being held just mere feet away from him. "Aw, you look so _cute _when you do that," Mallory chortled. "Here, catch!" she said, tossing it to the mustachioed villain, and then turning around. "Well, I'll be seeing you. Get a goin'…" She was rudely interrupted by a laser blast that almost nicked her arm. "HEY! What's the idea?!?"

Sam narrowed his eyes. "That wuz jest a _warnin'_, gal. Now gimme back mah muley, or the next time I _won't_ miss!"

Mallory sighed in resignation. "You drive a hard bargain, Sam," she said, pulling up close to the balcony. "What do you want me to do now, jump?"

"Nah, ah wouldn't do _that_ to yuh," he smiled. "Jes' climb on to the railing." Nervously, Mallory did so, allowing Sam to get back in the saddle again.

"But what if I fall?"

"Heh heh, that's _your_ lookout, isn't it? HYA, MULE!!"

"Hee-haw!" With that, Sam (and his mule) took off past the HOP Force and Reilly, making another clean getaway, leaving Mastermind clinging desperately to anything she could get hold of.

"(Gulp!) Massive! Get me down from here!" she yelled.

"Aw, don't tell me you're afraid of heights," Gordon chuckled in response.

"Heights, I have no problems with. It's _falling_ I object to!" Mallory snapped. "Now hurry it up!"

"Okay," the big guy grinned, extending his arm and lowering her to the ground. "Drake, make a note. Extra seat belts for her Zoomatrix."

"Right."

"Mall, you let him get away! What gives?" Paula asked.

"Who _said_ I did? There's a GPS device in that phony Scarab. The police can track him down and nab him any time they want," she smiled, handing a tracker to Chief Reilly. "Oh, there's one _more_ surprise for Sam, but let's not get into that now. The _real _Scarab's safe, that's the important thing."

"Can't argue with that," Velvet grinned. "Well guys, we're done for the night, let's go home…"

As the Force walked out of the museum, Chief Reilly took a deep breath. He had one chance to prove or disprove his theory and decided to risk it. "BLACK VELVET, WAIT!" he yelled.

Vel quickly spun around. "Why, what's…" Too late, she realized, with a petrified look on her face, that she'd just given herself away. "_Oh no_…"

Reilly walked up to her and half-heartedly said, "You know, I never actually thought I'd _regret_ saying this. Black Velvet, you're under arrest."

"NO!" Sypher shouted, and would have done something more until he remembered the nature of his powers.

"Chief, you can't _do_ this! It's not _fair!_" Paula protested, to no avail. To her surprise, Velvet looked at her and smiled.

"No, guys, it's… all right," she said, bowing her head. "I was expecting this, anyway. I just didn't think it would happen so soon." She looked at the chief. "At least let me say goodbye, okay, Chief?"

"Sure, go ahead," he sighed. "I'll wait." From the tone of his voice, it sounded as if he wouldn't have minded if she took forever.

Quickly, Velvet hugged each of the HOP Forcers, saving the last hug for Paula. "Be brave, little sister, okay? You guys have got a good group here. Don't get discouraged because of this, all right?"

"All right," Paula sniffed, a tear running down her cheek.

"And if you see Tech, tell him I said thanks for the makeover, okay?" Velvet added, a tear likewise running down her face. She wiped it away and reluctantly placed her hands behind her back. "Let's get this over with, Chief."

Reilly slipped the cuffs around her wrists and began to read Velvet her rights. "Very well. Velvet Christina Williams, you're under arrest for crimes committed against the city of Acmetropolis. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of…" His spiel was interrupted by a laser blast coming close to their heads. "_HEY!_"

"Hey yerself!" Sam yelled, riding back into view. "What's the idea of pawning this phony-baloney Scarab on me?"

"You know, I actually thought it would _work_," Mallory muttered.

"Now you know how Tech felt when _his_ ideas bombed," Velvet countered. "What gave it away, Sam?"

"If there's _one_ thing ah knows, it's _real gold_, lady, or my name isn't Oph… er… Oprah… um… Okefenokee… naw, _that_ ain't it…" Sam shook off his momentary confusion and aimed his laser pistol at the Force. "Well, whoevers I am, _you_ jest run outta luck!"

Chief Reilly half-smiled and secretly slipped off Velvet's still-unfastened cuffs. "I wouldn't be so _sure_ of myself, Sam," he whispered.

Velvet didn't need an invitation, extending her arms and blasting Sam off his mule. As he fell, his suit started to fall apart, piece by piece, leaving him in nothing but his pink long johns – a result of another of Mallory's 'surprises' from her bag of techno-tricks.

Weather Vane caused a small rain cloud to form, making a mud puddle for Sam to land in.

Massive reached out and caused Sam to levitate just above the puddle before he hit the ground. Then he thought better of it and let him drop anyway. SPLOOSH!

"Hee-haw!"

Sam lay there in the mud, and then looked up… only to see Massive had held his mule in suspension… briefly. "Ah must be havin' one o' _them_ weeks…" he muttered, as the mule made impact again.

WHAM!!

Not wishing to be left out, Sypher grabbed his cell phone and took a picture.

Chief Reilly casually approached the unconscious villain, put the cuffs on him, and then spoke into his communicator. "Okay, boys, we got him." From out of nowhere a police van came to take the muddy villain back to jail. Reilly then approached the Force. "Good job, folks." He turned around and was about to head back to his own vehicle when Velvet stopped him.

"Wait a minute… aren't you… _forgetting_ something?" she asked nervously.

"Hm?… Oh, yeah, that's right, thanks for reminding me." He paused, looked at her, and smiled. "Nice shot, Velvet."

Velvet, at the very least, was shocked. "_Huh?_ That's _it?_ You're _not_ going to arrest me after all?"

Chief Reilly shrugged. "Why _should_ I? As far as I'm concerned, Black Velvet's dead and gone, and anyway… I _did_ only bring _one_ set of cuffs, and I couldn't arrest both you _and_ Sam. All things being equal, I think I made the right choice, don't you?"

"You… you mean…?"

"Yeah, you're free to go, Velvet. Now _please_ get out of here before I remember what I'm going to have to tell myself to _forget_, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled in return, but couldn't resist a tearful hug.

"Hey now, what's wrong?" Reilly asked.

"Nothing," Vel replied. "I'll have to tell Tech that the eyes are working perfectly… sniff…"

"Here, allow me," the Chief said, producing a tissue and wiping her tears away. "I can't stand to see a pretty girl crying. It's the Irishman in me. There, better now?"

Velvet managed a weak smile, although one thing still bothered her. "Yeah, I guess so; but Chief… you know who I am… or, _was_… so _why_ are you letting me _go?_"

As Reilly headed to his vehicle, he replied, "Are you _kidding?_ Look _around_ you, Velvet. This crazy city… or planet… or _whatever_ the heck it is… needs all the heroes it can _get!_ And anyway," he smiled, looking over his shoulder, "red _is_ my favorite color. Well, good night."

The five watched him leave in silence. When he was certain Reilly was out of sight, Sypher muttered, "What say we rob a bank just to _spite_ him?" This suggestion was quickly met with deep set frowns from the other four, causing Drake to back away. "Okay, I was kidding anyway…"

---

Velvet spent the rest of that night tossing and turning, unable to sleep, and it had nothing to do with her recurrent nightmare of that day at the beach, either. In one way or another, she had just plain lucked out the last few days, getting more second chances than any ex-super villain deserved.

She knew herself too well, though. If anybody _didn't_ deserve those second chances, it was her. She may have been a thief at one time, but as she told Tech once, she was no _ordinary_ thief. Unlike most thieves, she still had a sense of honor. It may have lain dormant for a while, only to be reawakened recently, but she still had one… and suddenly, she knew _exactly_ what she had to do about it. It was the _only_ right thing to do.

The next morning, after breakfast, she excused herself, telling the others she had a small errand to attend to in the city. The other members of the HOP Force didn't even bat an eye.

Velvet steered her Zoomatrix above Acmetropolis, eventually landing at Police Headquarters where she parked, and strode purposefully to Chief Reilly's office, where she found him going over some data on his computer. Tentatively, she knocked on his door, causing him to look up.

"Hi, Velvet, what's going on?" he smiled. "Come in. I'm just going over some of these boring old crime stats…"

She took a deep breath, emitted a long sigh, and sat down. "Chief Reilly… I've come to give myself up."

"You're not serious…"

"Yes, I am," she said softly. "I've thought about it all night and… well, it's what I _have_ to do. I'd never live with myself otherwise…"

"I see. Do the others know about this?"

"No. It's probably better this way. My Zoomatrix is parked out front. You can have somebody return it to the group."

"You're sure you know what you're doing?" Reilly asked sympathetically. "The others really _need_ you, Velvet. Heck, outside of _Paula_, you're the sanest one they've _got_ – which doesn't say a lot for the _rest_ of them… and it's not just them. Acmetropolis needs you, too."

"I know, you told me all that last night, but… I _need_ to do this_…_ even more than ever now."

"If that's the way you want it…"

"It is, Chief…"

Reilly sighed, ran his hands through his hair and, reaching for the phone on his desk, finally looked Vel in the eyes. "Look, Velvet, I'm _not_ going to arrest you, if that's what you want; I just can't bring myself to _do_ it. But I _have_ got another option. There's only going to be one problem with it, though."

"What's that?"

Reilly took a deep breath and laid it on the line. "Well… either way, your 'secret' won't be a secret anymore."

"You know something, Chief?" Vel replied. "I think I'm finally _ready_ for that, whatever happens…"

---

Paula answered her cell phone a few minutes later. "Hello?… Oh, hi Chief, what's… she did _WHAT?!?_ How could…?"

"I'm sorry, Paula, she insisted on it," Reilly replied.

"I _knew_ it was going to come to this," Paula muttered.

"Now hold on, I didn't actually _arrest_ her," Reilly said. "I talked her into having a private hearing with Judge Knott. Now he's a tough old bird, but he's also fair…"

"You don't have to tell _me_, he was the presiding judge at _my_ trial. Okay, where is she now?… I see… Okay, thanks for the heads-up, Chief. We're on our way. Goodbye." Having shut off her phone, she strolled quickly to the living room, where the others were relaxing. "Guys," she said, "we're needed at the courthouse."

"What for?" Sypher asked, almost indifferently.

"Velvet turned herself in, _that's_ what for."

"Say WHAT?" Massive asked, startled. "Does she have any idea what she's _doing?_"

A small smile formed on Paula's lips. "Oddly enough, Gordon, yes, I think she does… or, rather, I think _she thinks_ she does. Listen, you guys head over there. I'll meet you in a bit."

"Why, what are you going to do?" Mallory inquired.

"What else? I'm gonna go call in the reinforcements…"

---

Chapter Nine: "The Verdict."

---

"Okay, they're on their way," Paula said to the others as she arrived at the Acmetropolis Courthouse. "Any idea where she is?"

"The Chief said it's room 2A," Drake replied. "Follow me."

"Wait a minute, Sypher, here comes the cavalry," Mallory said as the Loonatics strode up to join them. Turning to Paula, she added, "Some reinforcements, girlie."

"Yeah, I thought so. Well, let's go." The group walked casually to their destination.

"Hey, you know, this feels _weird_," Sypher whispered.

"How so?" Massive asked.

"Going to a courtroom without a police escort for once," Drake replied.

"Tell us all about it… some other time," Duck sighed.

"Well, let's see how bad it is," Ace muttered, as the group entered quietly and stood at the back. They noticed that outside of them, Chief Reilly, Velvet, a court stenographer, a bailiff and the judge, the courtroom was practically empty; no big surprise, since this _was_ a private hearing. Not even that pesky reporter "Scoop" Carlson from Acme-T News was in sight, which was probably a blessing in disguise, as he had an unfortunate tendency to sensationalize _everything _(Tech once noted with some distaste that Scoop could even make a kite flying competition seem worse than it was), and at the moment, that was the _last_ thing Velvet needed.

Judge Henry Knott was addressing Velvet at this point. "Now, Miss Williams, do you really expect the court to believe that _you_ are this 'Black Velvet'?"

"I know, your honor, it does sound unbelievable," she said softly, "but I assure you…"

Tech interrupted her at that moment. "She's right, your honor. She really is… er, _was_, Black Velvet. May I approach the bench?"

"This isn't a _formal_ hearing, Mr. Coyote," Judge Knott replied.

"Oh. I hadn't realized… Your honor, I know Miss Williams doesn't _look_ like her former self now, but that's only because of the regenerative therapy she received shortly after we found her… and to tell the truth, we weren't even _looking_ for her; but I can assure you, her claims are absolutely true. The rest of the Loonatics can vouch for that," he said, indicating the others.

"Is this true, Ace?" the judge asked the bunny.

"Absolutely, your honor," he replied, as the others nodded in agreement.

"Very well," the judge said. "Let the records show that Miss Velvet Christina Williams has been positively identified by the Loonatics as having once been Black Velvet. Continue, Mr. Coyote."

"Thank you, sir. I know Black Velvet had a lot to answer for, but given the chance, Miss Williams… Velvet… could more than make up for it. In fact, she was already on her way to doing that as a member of the H.O.P. Force."

"I see… is there anyone else who could vouch for that?"

"Here, your honor."

"Oh yes, Chief Reilly. What is your opinion?"

"Miss Williams may have made some mistakes in the past, sir, but I believe she's more than willing to make up for them," he said. "And like the rest of the HOP Force, all she really needs… deserves, in fact… is another chance. I saw this for myself when they twice thwarted a robbery at the museum, as well as stopped an invasion from the Selzerians. I know this isn't about the Force; rather, only one woman… but I truly believe Velvet has changed, your honor. She just needs to believe in herself, and be with those who believe in _her_, and heaven help me, I believe the best place for her right now is with the HOP Force."

"Thank you, Chief Reilly. Miss Williams?"

"Yes, your honor?"

"Are you truly sorry for your past actions, and willing to act for the good of Acmetropolis, no matter what the risk?"

"Yes, sir."

"And are you willing to accept the finding of this court?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Very well. _First_, it is the finding of this court that you will make full and complete financial restitution for _any_ damages you caused to Acmetropolis while you were Black Velvet."

"I understand," she replied. "After all, if I could afford to build a city-blimp…"

"A simple yes or no without the editorializing will _do_, young woman. And _second_, it is the judgment of this court that you shall be assigned to community service for an indefinite period, and that this service shall take the form of continued membership in the H.O.P. Force."

"Yes sir. Thank you, your honor," Velvet said, relieved, as she turned around and started to hug the rest of her compatriots.

"Don't mention it. And, Miss Williams?"

Velvet briefly stopped hugging everyone and looked back at the judge. "Yes, your honor?"

Judge Knott narrowed his eyes and fixed an extremely stern gaze on her. "If I _ever_ see you in this court again… it had _better_ be for a parking ticket, _understood?_"

A smile crossed Velvet's face. "Yes, sir."

Likewise, a smile also crossed Judge Knott's face. "Good enough. Case closed!"

---

Back at the estate, the H.O.P. Force, Loonatics and Dr. Hu were discussing recent events. "So, Ace, what's your opinion?" asked the doctor. "Do you think Sam would've really made a second try for the Scarab _without_ orders from Qurrg?"

"Oh, definitely, Doc. As my great-great-great grandfather Bugs woulda said, 'He's a persistinent little cuss, ain't he?'"

"That's what the Chief was saying, more or less," Velvet said upon reflection. "Maybe he thought he could get back in Qurrg's so-called good graces if he'd pulled it off. Oh well, Sam's back in jail, the Scarab's safe for another day, and all's right with the world… so far."

"That reminds me," Massive said, turning to Velvet. "Vel, why'd you want to go and get yourself arrested, huh?"

"I guess I was suffering from a guilty conscience, Gordon. In the long run, I knew I deserved _anything_ the court would throw at me for what I did back then. My former self would have fought it tooth and nail, of course, but you know something? Since Tech brought me back, so to speak, it's like I was ready to accept it; and hanging out with you guys, it kind of brought back a sense of right and wrong that I lost back in '72, you see?"

Mallory reached out and patted Velvet's hand. "Velvet, dear, that is, without question, the _biggest_ load of bull puckey I have ever heard in my _life!_" The others couldn't hold their laughter at that revelation.

"You know, now that you mention it, it didn't sound all that believable to _me_, either," Vel smiled.

"Say, gorgeous," Sypher asked, "you really think you'll be able to make with the restitution? You _did _cause quite a bit of damage back then, you know."

"I know, Drake," Velvet sighed. "Tech and I are going to go over the list tomorrow and see just how much I owe. The sooner I get _that_ taken care of, the sooner I can get on with my life _here_."

Paula said, "Oh, thanks for reminding me, Vel." She tentatively approached the coyote. "Um, Tech?"

"Yes, Paula?"

"Well, I know it sounds kind of selfish, but I have a little… _favor_ to ask you…"

"Hey, whatever's past is past. We're all on the same team now, Paula, so feel free to ask me anything you want."

"Well, okay, I was just wondering… that regenerative job you did on Velvet…"

"Yes?"

Paula briefly looked at the back of her hands, avoiding eye contact with Tech. "Well… um…"

The coyote grinned broadly. "You know, I _wondered_ when you were going to get around to asking that… _eventually_. Rev, could you get the…" The road runner smiled in response and held up a small case. "Never mind. Doctor, is there someplace I can use for an emergency room of sorts?"

"Look who you're asking," the doctor smiled. "Follow me…" The group followed the doctor down a corridor to a bona fide fully-stocked ER. As Paula removed her jacket and hopped up on the gurney, Tech explained the procedure.

"I managed to isolate the regenerative gene in my own blood and synthesize it into several versions. The one Velvet received was the maximum or full version. As you can see, it worked even better than expected, as it not only restored her to her former appearance, but also granted her my regenerative powers, although I don't yet know how much of them she got; so for your own safety, Velvet, stay away from any tall trees during a lightning storm, okay?"

"I'll try," she laughed. "I'll also try not to get into any more tiffs with Paula."

"Good enough. Now Paula, on the other hand, _you_ just want the cosmetic version, right?"

Sypher asked, with only slight disinterest, "Like, what's the diff, coyote dude?"

Tech leaned in close to Sypher. "Is _your_ name Paula?"

"No."

"Then don't talk until you're talked at. However, our insolent friend Mr. Sypher raises a good point. The version Paula's going to get will _only_ affect her skin, hair and eye color, while leaving her powers intact… if that's what you want."

"What… what happens when I need to _use_ those powers?"

"That, unfortunately, is out of my paws, so to speak."

"I understand. Let's do this." Paula winced as Tech administered the injection. "Did I ever mention how much I _hate_ needles, Tech?" she whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Paula, it's too late to change your mind," the coyote replied. He then removed the needle and applied a bandage while they waited for the results, which didn't take long.

Even though she'd seen the end results on Velvet, Paula couldn't believe it as her skin returned to its original flesh tone. Tech handed her a mirror, which she nearly dropped as her eyes and hair also returned to their original brown and blue (respectively). She looked at the back of her hands and nearly cried. "I… I have _fingernails_ again!" she exclaimed, briefly indulging herself in a grateful hug with the coyote. "Thank you…"

"Hey-two-for-two-you're-on-a-roll-Tech-not-that-I-didn't-doubt-you-could-do-it-of-course-…" Rev said.

"Hey, Tech, you got a cure for _him?_" Sypher grinned.

"No, and I hope I never _find_ one. Now _you_, on the other hand…"

"Never mind…"

---

Chapter Ten: "Call it closure or something…"

---

EPILOGUE…

As Velvet figured, the cost of reparations for her damage when she was Black Velvet was rather high, but fortunately, it wouldn't cause too much of a dent in her bank account; and even though Zadavia had offered to chip in part of her 'rainy day' fund, the former villain politely declined the offer, explaining that the responsibility was hers and hers alone, and she wouldn't feel right about handling it any other way. Zadavia would later note that this was the moment when she _knew_ that Velvet had truly turned the corner in her life, and would fit in well as a defender of Acmetropolis.

The following Saturday, with nothing happening crime-wise, Velvet decided to celebrate her return to the land of the living by going to the beach and inviting the others. "So, Velvet, why the beach?" Gordon asked.

"Call it closure or something," she replied, a note of hesitancy in her voice. "You see the middle of Acmetropolis Bay, right there?"

"Yeah…"

"That's where I was when the meteor hit. It barely missed me, in fact…" She then proceeded to recap her unfortunate origin as Black Velvet to a startled HOP Force.

"Wow! I had no idea," Paula gasped. "No _wonder_ you don't like the beach."

"So your coming back here is…" Mallory started to say.

"Sort of my own personal act of revenge," Velvet sighed. "Also, I _really_ need to conquer my fear of coming back to where it happened, and it's better if I do it now and get it over with. Anyway, I'm sure the rest of you have your own meteor stories."

"Say, gorgeous, I hate to rain on your parade," Sypher started to say.

"_I'm_ the only one of us who can do _that_, remember?" Paula interrupted him.

"Literalist… but the surf's awfully down today," said Sypher as they disembarked from Velvet's customized transport.

"What did you _say_ to it, anyway?" Massive chided him.

"I didn't say… _very funny_…"

"So who said anything about surfing on the _water_, baby?" Velvet smiled as she opened a compartment on the side, and Paula's jaw nearly dropped.

"Hover boards! Whoa!! I haven't been on one of these since I was a teenager!"

"This was _when_, 38 years ago?" Drake snickered.

_"Shut up, Sypher!" _

"Care to join us, doctor?"

"No thanks, I'll sit this one out, Velvet. You youngsters go have fun. If we're needed, I'll let you know."

"Thanks, doc," Paula smiled. "I get the lavender one!"

"I thought you might," Velvet replied.

"The big one's mine," Massive declared.

"Don't let me stop you, big guy," Velvet giggled. "The silver one's yours, Mallory."

"Let me guess… I get chicken yellow?" Drake sulked.

"If the beak fits," Massive chided him. "Ba-kawk!"

"Now, boys, we're here to have fun," Velvet reminded them.

"Hey Vel, what's with that red button on the side?" Sypher asked.

"Thanks for reminding me, Drake. Guys, whatever you do, _don't_ touch that button… at least, not until you're back on the ground, okay?" Within seconds, the five took to the skies. Even Drake had to admit she was right. Who needed water when you could surf like _this?_ After several minutes, they returned to the beach, each making a perfect landing.

"Whoa, that was cool, Vel! Thanks!"

"Glad you enjoyed the tryout, Drake. See, these aren't just for relaxation. They're part of your new arsenal."

"I _knew_ there was more to it than fun," Drake sighed.

"Well put, Mr. Sypher," the doctor added. "These will come in handy if you're needed in an emergency…" Dr. Hu was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. "Possibly like right now. Yes?"

"Hi, Doc, Ace here. We got a big emoigency in Sector 17. Can you send Weather Vane over pronto?"

"Will do, Ace." The doctor hung up and smiled. "Paula, you're needed in Sector 17."

"On my way. Stand back, surf's up!" Paula took a running start, mounted her hover board like a champion sky surfer and headed over to Sector 17. When she got there, the Loonatics met her in mid-air.

"Hey, nice hover board, Paula!" Ace said.

"Swimsuit ain't bad, either," Duck added, with a wolf-whistle for punctuation, which caused the girl to blush.

"Thanks. Now what's so important you had to ruin my day at the beach with…?" Tech pointed to where a warehouse was burning out of control. "Yikes!"

"Our thoughts exactly," Tech said. "The fire department can't get the hydrants to work. It's as if someone sabotaged them…"

Paula assessed the situation quickly. "Someone probably did. Well, it was fun while it lasted," she shrugged. "Clear the area. I'm predicting a quick shower!"

Lexi added, "Already cleared. Anytime you're ready, girlfriend."

"Okay, here goes…" She concentrated hard, but wasn't too surprised when the blue color returned to her skin. She knew what _that_ meant. "It _was_ fun while it lasted," she sighed. "Let's have some rain!" Right on cue, a large storm cloud appeared just in front of her. "NOW!" Weather Vane shouted, pointing her arms toward the burning building and directing the rain on top of the flames, which didn't seem to help any. "Darn, it isn't working!" she grumbled.

"Hey, Duck," Lexi said, "are you thinking what _I'm_ thinking?"

Duck had to ponder briefly what the blonde bunny was talking about, but then it hit him. "Way ahead of you, Lex!" He quacked up to Weather Vane. "Try it again, Weather Vane, but this time, aim that rain _my_ way."

"Why, what have you got in mind?"

"You'll see," Duck replied, taking his place above the warehouse. "Now!" Weather Vane conjured up the cloud again, aiming the rain in Duck's direction. "That's perfect… _AQUA DENSE!_" he yelled; and before Weather Vane's startled eyes, the rain actually increased in volume as Duck directed it to the building. "Hmm. Needs something… hey, Lex, can we get a little help here?"

The bunny joined the pair and smiled. "You got it!" She fired a brain blast at the stream, increasing its volume even further until the fire was put out completely. "You can shut the faucet off now, girlfriend!"

"Stop!" Weather Vane commanded, and the storm cloud complied, dissipating entirely. "Hey, we _did _it, guys!" she yelled. "Um… what exactly _was_ it we did, anyway?"

"Aqua Dense," Duck replied. "It's what happens when you mix my 'eggs' with water. Lex's brain blasts increase it… somehow."

"So much for the scientific explanation," Lexi smirked.

Weather Vane tried to take that in, but all she could come up with as a response was, "Wow… hey, we worked pretty well together, you guys!"

"Yeah," Lexi smiled. "Pity we couldn't do it more often."

"Yeah," Weather Vane sighed, as the trio hovered down to ground level to receive the cheers of the fire department.

"Thanks, you three," the chief said.

"Only doing our job, sir," Weather Vane smiled, and then was astonished as her blue color disappeared, revealing her other self, complete with fingernails. "Hey, Tech, what do you make of _this?_" she asked, accompanied by a chorus of wolf-whistles from the firefighters, which caused her to blush even redder this time.

"Hmm… apparently it's going to come and go as needed. I'll have to do some more research on that."

"In the less-than-immortal words of Drake, 'Cool!'" Paula declared.

"And judging from their reaction, most of the Acmetropolis Fire Department are _bachelors_," giggled Lexi.

"They'd _better_ be," Duck added.

"Sorry, guys, I'm already spoken for," Paula smiled apologetically.

"Awwwwww, nuts!" the firemen replied as one.

"Well, Paula, you did your job, now we gotta do ours," Ace said.

"Oh, no you don't," she admonished the bunny. "You're not getting rid of me _that_ easily!" She set the hover board on the ground and pressed the red button. All (except Tech) were astounded as the hover board folded up into a portable 4x5" card, complete with a pop-up clip for attaching to one's belt loop (which she wished to heck she _had_ at that moment). "Whoa! _Now_ I know why Vel said not to touch that button!"

"Wow! Practical _and_ portable, girlfriend!" Lexi noted. "I want one!"

"You'll get yours when we're back on Planet Blanc," Tech replied. "So where do you want to start?"

"Let's have a look at that hydrant," Paula said, and went with Tech to do just that. She gave it a thorough going over visually and motioned to the coyote. "Hey, Tech, check this out," she said, pointing to a certain area.

Tech likewise studied it. "You're right. Hey, guys, check what Paula found." The others hurried over to join the two. "This hydrant's been _welded_ shut!"

"No _wonder_ they couldn't get it to woik!" Ace declared.

"And there's no telling how many others may have been sabotaged like this," Zadavia noted worriedly. "Good work, Paula!"

"Thanks. I credit my _alleged_ Frelengian eyesight… mind if I borrow Rev for a while?"

"Ah, go ahead," Duck grinned. "I need the peace and quiet."

"Race ya!"

"Sorry, bird, haven't got the time," Paula said, reactivating the hover board. "Hop on! See you when we get back!" With that, the pair sailed through the skies of Acmetropolis until they rejoined the others at the beach.

"Oh, cool! You brought lunch!" Sypher declared.

"How'd you like to eat your hover board, Jack?" Velvet challenged him.

"What's up, babe?" Massive asked.

"We've got trouble." Paula quickly explained the situation. "Mallory, can you design something that would undo that sort of thing?"

"An un-welder? Oh sure, _that's_ a piece of cake," Mastermind replied.

"Great. Vel, we'll need the materials to build it…"

"Say no more!"

"Terrific. Rev, can you build it, like say, yesterday?"

"I-can-not-only-build-it-yesterday-I-can-have-it-gift-wrapped-and-delivered-to-you-last-week!"

"I'll take that as a yes," she sighed, turning to Mallory. "But will it be small enough for Rev to carry and still do the job?"

"Something like that?" Mallory asked. "We'll see."

"Okay, 'cos if it isn't, that's where Drake'll have to come in, just in case."

"You got it, chicky-boo!" Sypher suddenly felt Massive lifting him up by his jersey.

"Let's make this clear, okay?" he growled. "Do _not_ call her 'chicky-boo'!"

"Lighten up, Gord. Actually, I think it's kind of cute," Paula giggled.

"Do ya, chicky-boo?" Sypher asked.

"Sure… just not coming from _you_. Put him down, Gordon, we've got work to do."

"All right, if you insist," he grinned, and unceremoniously dropped Sypher face down on the beach!

Drake briefly raised his head and blew out some particles. "Oh, look… sand…" he muttered, and plopped face down again.

"Okay guys, cut the clowning and let's get to work," Paula sighed. "Rev, get back to Tech and have him meet us at the tower, all right?"

"I'm-on-it!" the road runner replied, taking off without as much as a by your leave.

"Guess that's our cue as well," Velvet shrugged. "Doctor, we're going to go to the tower for a bit. Can you take my van home?"

"Not a problem, Velvet," Hu replied.

"Thanks." She turned to the others. "Ready, guys?"

The others reactivated their hover boards all at once. "As we'll _ever_ be, 'big sister'," Paula smiled, taking a running start. "Surf's up!"

The others exchanged glances. "Does she _have_ to keep saying that?" Mallory asked.

"I don't know, I kinda like it," Sypher replied. "You heard the girl…"

(to be continued…)

---

Story © August 14-October 10, 2007 by Jerry D. Withers (known west of the Rockies as Furrball T. Cat, and east of the Rockies as Hellman's Mayonnaise™). All rights reserved. Revised version © Sept. 12, 2009 by same. "Loonatics Unleashed," "Acmetropolis" and all other related characters and indicia are © 2005-2009 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc., used without permission. All rights reserved. "Dr. Sakamoto Hu", "Chief Reilly", "General Qurrg" and "Judge Knott" are created and © 2007-2009 Jerry D. Withers, and I can do whatever I want with them, bwa-ha-ha-ha!! (Wait, that didn't come out right… never mind.) If swallowed, do not induce vomiting. The "Acmetropolis" series is inspired by the following throwaway line from Fire-Bandicoot-Coyote's story "A Christmas Carol" (if you ever wanted to know):

"Good question, Tech," Ace said. "All of our chaps are busy for the holidays. Mastermind's going to visit her cousin in Belgium, Sypher's going home to New York and Weather Vane's going to meet Massive's parents in Cuba… or somewheres."

…as is Velvet's full name from that same story, and a big thank you to FBC for letting me use it. (As opposed to Jean Shepherd's holiday classic "A Christmas Story", which taught us that if you get a BB gun for Christmas, you'll shoot your eye out.) In addition, Tech's six-week coma explanation was lifted wholesale from "The Rise Of Heroes" (another fine story) by Akira Cat (another fine author), and is used with permission. (Thanks, Akira!) Additional special thanks to Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro for his original suggestion of pairing Weather Vane and Duck. I _wondered_ how that would work, exactly. Now we know… just add Lexi! (grin)

Coming next time around: A villain who's _more_ than he seems, with an agenda that's going to take _two_ stories to reveal… and that _ain't_ all, folks! Come back soon for the _Loonatics Unleashed_ tale "Inflictus" _and_ "Acmetropolis 4: The Turncoat". See you then!

In case you missed them the first time, here's the original reviews for Acmetropolis 3: The Return…

acosta perez jose ramiro / 2007-08-14

ch 1 Black Velvet... now, there's so tragedy here; obviously, she's quite dangerous, but she didn't have it easy on first place.

Cool job with Duck here; guess the rest of the team is respecting him a little more and he's doing something to deserve that.

Keep the good writing.

SSBFreak / 2007-08-15

ch 1 I always wondered what happened to Black Velvet after her ship blew up. It'll be interesting to see what she does.

It's good to see the third story up!

Fire-bandicoot-coyote / 2007-08-17

ch 1 Cool.

acosta perez jose ramiro / 2007-08-19

ch 2 Tech really has a thing for saving the ladies that were his former worst enemies. Great job with Velvet here.

Keep the good writing.

acosta perez jose ramiro / 2007-08-22

ch 3 This was pretty good. Cool use of Velvet and Paula's powers.

Now I think about it, Paula and Duck would be a major team-up! If she provides enough environmental moisture, he'll be able to do his 'Aqua Dense' attack without depending on massive amounts of water.

Keep the good writing.

acosta perez jose ramiro / 2007-08-28

ch 4 Sam might be dangerous, but he's dumber than Spongebob. Good dialogues here.

Keep the good writing.

Fire-bandicoot-coyote / 2007-09-03

ch 4 You are doing such a good job at this. Chapter two of my latest story should be up soon.

acosta perez jose ramiro / 2007-09-05

ch 5 Paula is a Frelengian... maybe she's a hybrid, half-human, half-alien, which explains why she looks like an earthling.

Very good chapter. Please, update soon.

Keep the good writing.

acosta perez jose ramiro / 2007-09-06

ch 6 Nice scene with Zadavia and Optimatus. I liked the Sherlock Holmes line; it helps remind everyone Zadavia, despite her intelligence and culture, is still an alien that ignores a lot about Earth.

Keep the good writing.

acosta perez jose ramiro / 2007-10-10

ch 7 Pretty cool job with Velvet and Tech's conversation, both in the emotions and technological angles.

Those cop instincts may come in handy, but sometimes can ruin things as well.

Keep the good writing.

acosta perez jose ramiro / 2007-10-18

ch 10 Nice ending here. Glad you liked my suggestion.

Velvet was greatly done here; I liked how she finally settled down all her legal problems and criminal past.

Keep the good writing.


End file.
